Always
by Go10
Summary: This is a sequel to my first Ant Farm story, Ant Invasion.  Not sure how much of this will make sense if you don't read that one first.  Hehe  -   Please read A/N so any fans of the first story don't get their hopes up.
1. Janice's

A/N: This story isn't completed yet. But someone wrote a very nice PM asking for the first couple of chapters of the Ant Invasion sequel. So I'll be posting the first two seeing that I don't plan to change anything written at all. I hope you…enjoy?

Chapter 1

Fletcher Quimby should've been used to this treatment by now.

"Quincy. Chris. Stevens. We go through this, everyday! Don't you get tired of it?" Fletched cried out, exasperated.

Here he was, at the threshold of Janice Takahashi's new place in San Francisco, which she'd been living in for 5 months now, getting frisked for anything "dangerous" that he may have on him by the security guards. They checked everywhere – his jean pockets, his jacket, even his bag. Now they were opening his mouth and checking his teeth –

"Hey!" He slapped Stevens's hand away. Steven was a tall, burly man in a black suit with a blank face.

All Stevens said was: "Stay still. We are attempting to check if your teeth match with the dental records."

Fletcher rolled his eyes. "I'm Fletcher Quimby! I'm the same kid who visited yesterday, and the day before that, the week before that, and the month before that. I'm the only person who ever visits!"

"Hold on a second," Quincy said, completely ignoring Fletcher. He was bigger still than Stevens, and even more monotonous in his voice. "That third molar. It looks completely different from the x-rays. We might have an infiltrator in our hands."

Quincy fixed a stare at Fletcher that made him gulp, but then Chris, the third guard, took the x-rays from Stevens, and eyed the x-rays with professional, critical eyes.

Chris gazed upwards, towards the chandelier: "That was just the shadow. We really need to fix the lighting in this foyer." The other guards regarded his comment thoughtfully.

Fletcher groaned. "You know, taking thumbprints would be a lot faster. And a lot less invasive."

"That's true, but then my bodyguards wouldn't have any fun," a voice called out.

All eyes turned to meet the speaker – Janice Takahashi – who stood at the top of the stairs looking very much amused at the whole scene. Fletcher met the eyes of his girlfriend for 5 months. Her eyes – while it wasn't quite as dark and spirited as Chyna's – twinkled a soft, warm brown. Fletcher felt at home in those eyes.

"Well maybe, if they had other things to do, they wouldn't have so much fun tormenting the innocent, lovable boyfriend," he complained.

Janice laughed, a kind of laugh that as far as he knew was only reserved for family, and well, him. He'd heard his girlfriend laugh at school, with other people, but it was a different kind of laugh altogether – colder, and unnaturally high. "You should be happy that I got them to do away with the body chemistry tests," Janice said.

Fletcher shuddered at the memories. "Please, don't remind me."

Janice laughed again. She turned to her guards, "Are we done here?"

The guards, who didn't look like they were having fun at all, nodded in the affirmative. Like a spring, Fletcher took hold of Janice's hands, which sought his at the bottom of the steps, and bounded up the steps. He dragged Janice up with him -

"Fletcher – slow down – "

* * *

><p>"Your bodyguards are unbelievable," Fletcher complained, once they finally reached the living room. "I'm not sure how much longer I can put up with them." The living room was an expansive yet comfortable sitting area with plushy furniture and royal red walls. Large windows faced them on one side, with large, cedar wooden shutters that can open out like a door.<p>

Janice only smirked at him: "Well, as long as you want to keep seeing me, the answer should be pretty obvious."

Fletcher smirked in return. "Ok. So maybe three more weeks, tops."

Janice laughed, and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "So, what do you want to do today?" She asked. "We can go bowling downstairs – we fixed up the alley a little bit - _or_ maybe we can stay up here and watch movies again. Whatever you want."

Janice's home was large. It wasn't quite London Suite size, but Fletcher was sure it came close. They were upstairs in the living area. Downstairs were all the cool stuff – like a bowling alley, swimming pool, even a full sized basketball court. The basketball court wasn't used much though.

Fletcher considered Janice's question a second. Bowling did sound like fun, and he was pretty good at it. But he knew that Janice had a competitive streak a mile long. He wasn't sure if he had the patience to deal with it today.

"The movies." He finally suggested.

Janice didn't look like she minded. "Yea, sure – sounds like fun. I'm not sure if we have any new blu – rays, but I can check – "

Fletcher thought about it. "What about Rise of the Planet of the Apes?"

Janice rolled her eyes. "That movie again? We've seen it like 27 times."

"Yea – but it's been a while since we've seen it last – "

"Which was last _week_ – "

"Exactly! Plus I don't think I memorized all the lines yet. Please?" Fletcher pleaded.

"I _suppose_." Janice got up to fetch the movie. "I really don't get what you see in this movie, Fletcher. Such a harshly wrought plot, and a long-winded title…" She scolded, though she had an amused smile on her face –

Fletcher shrugged. "What can I say. It's a classic!"

Janice chucked a throw pillow at him. She smiled, "You're lucky that I have a soft spot for you! We never get to watch what I want!"

Fletcher laughed, "Oh no – not the pillow! Anything but that." He loved Janice's reaction just then – how she narrowed her eyes in mock threat, as if to say _Are you making fun of me?_ It was always fun to tease her. He would've said more, but the phone rang – his –

He picked up the phone.

"Hey, Fletcher!" Chyna Parks, one of his best friends for what – 3.5 years now - greeted him on the other end of the line. "We're here already, and we were just wondering when you were coming – "

Fletcher stayed silent. What was she talking about?

"You forgot, didn't you?"

Fletcher scoffed. "No, I didn't forget! But uhh, just to make sure _you_ didn't forget, uhm – what was it, that I didn't forget?"

"We're at Sunrise Mall right now, dummy! Remember _Random_ _Falls_? Chad Dylan Cooper's new movie? We're supposed to see it tonight – "

Oh right! Fletcher felt like an idiot for forgetting. He'd been talking about it with Chyna for weeks.

"I can't believe you forgot." Chyna sounded a little annoyed. "The whole week we were talking about how we were going to make fun of all the bad jokes and laugh at Chad's acting."

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind_ – " _

"You're with Janice right now aren't you?"

"Um. Yea…" He admitted.

There was a pause on the other end. Fletcher hated that pause. Chyna and Janice didn't exactly get along.

"Well, that's ok!" Chyna's voice finally said. "Bring Janice along. The more, the merrier."

"You know that can't happen, Chyna." There was no way that was going to happen, at least tonight anyway. Chyna had to understand. He'd only explained this to her like a _billion_ _times_.

"Well – I know. But you _gotta come_, Fletcher! I – I mean Olive, she's going to be mad at you if you don't come. It's supposed to be your turn to buy the popcorn."

Fletcher winced. "Darn, I was hoping she'd forget that."

Chyna laughed. "You _do_ know we're talking about Olive right?"

Their friend, Olive Doyle, had an eidetic memory. Anything she'd ever seen, heard or read – she'd always remember.

"Right. Uhm. Anyway, I'll talk to Janice – " Fletcher looked to Janice, who only stared at him with arms crossed, and a cold, single raised eyebrow. "Maybe tonight we can make an exception."

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Fletcher. No exceptions."<p>

Fletcher slumped in his chair. "Awh! But why?." He whined.

Janice's hard face softened, a little. "I'm sorry, Fletcher. You know if I had it my way, we'd be hanging outside all the time."

This was true. Janice was always on complete lockdown. She was only allowed to leave the house for school, or swim meets and practices, and then afterwards – it was always straight back home.

"I know," Fletcher sighed. They'd talk about this before. "Don't you get tired of it though?" He asked quietly. He was getting tired of splitting time between his best friends and his girlfriend. All this time seeing each other at school, and the closest people in his life were still pretty much strangers to each other.

If only Janice was allowed more time out of school. Just how much can you get to know a person in school anyway?

"I'm used to it. That's always the way my life had been, even in Japan," Janice answered, matter of factly, as if living her life any other way would be wrong. Fletcher had to admire that about her. Janice seemed to take a lot of things in stride.

Well, most things anyway. She was a little funny sometimes. Things like being put on lock – down 24/7 didn't seem to bother her. But if you beat her in a game of monopoly – god, help you.

Fletcher could only nod, not knowing what else to say to that. If Janice was ok with how things were, then he supposed he should be ok with it too – for now, anyway.

So Fletcher decided, if Janice wasn't going to stress over this, then he shouldn't work himself up either. He felt himself relaxing, ready to settle in for the in – home movie when, Janice surprised him with a question. Her voice took on a cooler, steely tone when she asked: "So…it appears we have a dilemma. What do you want to do? Are you going to stay, or leave to watch the movies with your friends?"

Fletcher wasn't prepared for the question. He was all but ready to watch Planet of the Apes again with Janice. He didn't think Janice was going to give him a choice between her and his friends.

Fletcher knew what the right thing to say was –

_Janice, do you have to ask? Of course I want to stay in and watch the movie with you!_

He was completely ok with doing just that – until Janice gave him a choice. Suddenly all he wanted to do was go to Sunrise Mall. A part of him really wanted to take the opportunity to leave. After all, he planned the Random Falls night with Chyna – and Olive a long time ago. The only question was now - would Janice really be ok with him going, or was this one of those tests? He read about this kinda thing in some magazine – girls always liked to test their boyfriends. Fletcher was still thinking about it, when the silence of the room was cut into – by another phone call – this time Janice's.

Janice quickly fetched the phone, which was inside a purse sitting on one of the sofas. Fletcher listened closely without meaning to. He knew right away that this phone call wasn't going to turn out well. He could tell by her immediate annoyance when she saw who was calling. And he was right.

Now he didn't know what Janice was saying, but he could tell by her increasingly animated gestures, her rapid Japanese, and the scrunching of her eyebrows that she was in an argument. What's she mad about? He wondered. Well, he got his answer, when she hanged up after a few minutes.

"It's my coach," she explained. "He wants me to go to bed soon. He says that I'm to wake up bright and early tomorrow morning. He wants me to get an extra practice in before swim meets this weekend."

Fletcher scoffed. "Really? Do you even have to practice anyways? You win every race, by a _mile_."

Janice's cross features gave way to a soft smile. "Thanks, Fletcher, but it's because I always practice that I win."

Fletcher nodded, but he didn't really understand. He'd seen Janice swim. The way she swam, it was as if she was born to be in the water.

"In any case, it looks like you'll get your chance to hang out with your friends today," Janice said with a slight sneer.

Fletcher knew that he should be happy right now. Just a second ago he was suddenly dying to go – which was surprising considering he'd completely forgot about his movie plans to begin with. But he just couldn't celebrate at the sight of Janice's sneer.

"I wish you wouldn't put it like _that_," Fletcher said, sighing.

"Like how?"

"Like – you don't like them."

"That's not true," Janice smiled, finally. "I like Olive. And…Angus too, I suppose."

Fletcher didn't miss Janice's omission of Chyna's name. But he didn't feel like discussing her with Janice tonight. He looked at his watch. He could still make it to the movies.

Fletcher and Janice parted ways. She kissed him goodbye at the threshold of the living room - and then he was off. He sprang like a cheetah through the hallway, ran down the main stairs, and crossed the main foyer in a zip –

He was almost out the door when a hand the size of his chest stopped him. "Not so fast, Mr. Quimby. We have to frisk you and check your personal items," Chris said, with the other two guards in tow.

"Guys, c'mon! You should know by now that I wouldn't take anything from the house."

The security guards ignored him. "Arms high, Mr. Fletcher," Stevens Said.

Fletcher groaned as he put his hands up. "Make it fast, guys."


	2. Movie Time?

Usual Fanfiction Disclaimer Insert Here

A/N: Again, story is not complete. I am not sure when I'm posting the rest of the story. I have 11 chapters written, but I can change the other 9 at any time so I don't want to post it up. To any fans of the first story, please don't hate me.

Chapter 2

Olive Daphne Doyle wasn't fooled in the least by Chyna Park's blasé attitude about tonight. Chyna had relayed to her how Fletcher wasn't going to come watch with them tonight. The way Chyna had said the news, "Fletcher isn't coming tonight, so I guess tonight it's _your_ turn to buy your popcorn," were delivered in such a care – free tone that anyone else would've assumed that Chyna wasn't bothered by it.

But Olive knew her friend well. She knew what tell – tale signs to look out for. She noticed Chyna's fidgeting, how she kept looking at her phone every minute, and how Chyna kept spacing out; it was hopeless trying to keep Chyna's attention on the conversation - Olive couldn't remember the last time she'd had to repeat herself this many times.

They were waiting outside the movie theater for Angus. The San Francisco sky was a hazy gray with mixes of sunlight here and there, though the patches of sunlight were giving way to the night sky. There wasn't a line for the movie yet since they were early, but slowly and surely more people arrived, in two's and then three's.

"So _Chyna_," Olive said in the loudest conversational voice she had, "it's about 6:45 right now. The movie starts at 7:30 and it lets out by 9. I'm thinking we can have a bite to eat before going home. What do you think of Bob's Burgers? Hello… hello?"

"Oh – sorry, Olive." Chyna was staring into space again. "Sure, Thai food sounds fine."

"Thai food?" A new voice joined the mix. "I'm not really in the mood for that. What about Bob's Burgers instead?"

"I like your thinking Angus!" Olive beamed at Angus; she was happy that _someone_ was paying attention to her tonight.

Her friend smiled back, though it wasn't with the same enthusiasm as Olive. She looked into his sleepy, green eyes – she realized just then how much she had to look up to make eye contact with him – Angus had done a lot of growing up since the summer. He was now wider in the shoulders than he'd ever been in the belly, and he was taller – much, much taller. Fletcher had grown up a lot too, but between her two guy friends, Angus was definitely the taller one.

Olive felt her smile slip a bit. Her big friend always seemed tired as of late. She didn't know why – she'd always ask but he wouldn't tell her. She wanted to ask again, but she decided to keep that in the back of her mind for now; she'd talk with him about it again, eventually.

"So. Uhh – where's Fletcher?" Angus asked.

"Fletcher's not coming tonight." Chyna cut in before Olive could answer. "It means it's Olive's turn to buy the popcorn tonight."

"What? No way!" Angus protested. "I'll buy the popcorn tonight."

Olive inwardly gushed a little bit – it was pretty nice for him to volunteer. Chyna just shrugged as if to say it didn't matter either way, then stared off into space again.

Olive felt grateful. "Thanks, Angus."

Angus's tired eyes twinkled a little. "It's fine. I know you're saving up to buy that dress you wanted," he said in a whisper just for Olive.

Olive was impressed. "Oh, how sweet! You remembered! It was exactly 25 days ago since I talked to you about it!"

Angus just shrugged, smiled and mumbled, "Wasn't that long ago."

Olive could barely suppress a giggle. Angus was so red – faced; he looked positively cute. Olive was going to tease him on it when suddenly there was a commotion. A clamor of high squeals and shrieks was getting louder and louder – lots of footsteps thudded in their direction – Olive felt as if she should brace for an oncoming stampede –

A stranger in a tan trenchcoat and goofy sunglasses rushed straight up to them – or more specifically to Chyna. He grabbed Chyna by the shoulders and begged: "Chyna, please, whatever you do, get them off of me!"

Olive felt unsettled. She looked to Chyna – to see her reaction, but was surprised to see Chyna all smiles, looking completely at ease. Chyna actually knew the guy!

"I dunno," Chyna said mischievously, "what's in it for me?"

The stranger looked like he was sweating buckets as he thought about it, "I dunno. Tickets to the Oscars?"

"Nope."

"How about backstage passes to my next movie premiere?"

"Eh. I can probably get that myself."

"Ok, ok, fine! How about you and your friends," the man looked to Olive and Angus, "ride in my limo tonight. I'll take you anywhere you want!"

"Hmm. Ok fine, I guess it's a deal." Chyna relented.

"Thanks, Chyna! Uhm. Uhh – that's my cue to go." The man disappeared into the shadows in the corner behind them, right before a stampede of girls arrived onto the scene.

One of the girls, who couldn't have been more than thirteen, with a long neck and round glasses faced Chyna. "Oh hi, Miss. Did you happen to see Chad Dylan Cooper? We're big fans and we're trying to get his autograph. We spotted him right about there," the girl pointed in the distance, "and we think that he took off in _this_ direction."

Chyna said, "Oh Chad Dylan Cooper? You mean the actor?"

Vigorous, excited nods and squeals answered in the affirmative.

"I can't honestly say. There was a guy who ran over in _that_ _direction_," Chyna pointed, "wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. The usual celebrity disguise. That might've been him."

"Yea, that's him!" A pink – faced girl squealed. Immediately, she took off in the direction Chyna pointed at. The horde of girls followed suit. Well, half of them anyway. The other half stayed behind, staring curiously at Chyna.

One of the girls, with a long neck and frizzy hair asked, "Hey, uhh, if you don't mind me asking, are you Chyna Parks?"

It was the first time Chyna looked surprised all night. "Yea…that's right."

Enthusiastic murmurs rippled through the crowd of young girls.

"Oh my god!" A freckled girl said, "Just the other night, I saw a youtube video of you singing in Japan! You were really good!"

The long necked girl added, "Oh, you're _that_ girl! I read on google that you signed with Nooby Records! You're cutting a record in LA right now. You're supposed to be releasing it this summer!"

"Um, yea. I didn't realize the word was out," Chyna said, surprised.

"It definitely is. Say, can we get your autograph?" The long necked girl asked.

"Yea, can we?" A random girl chimed in.

Soon, the whole group was asking for autographs.

Chyna looked taken back by the interest, but she eventually smiled and obliged. She spent a good 5 minutes giving autographs and taking pictures.

All the while, Chad Dylan Cooper had emerged from the shadows. He sulked while he stood next to Olive and Angus: "That's not _fair_," he said petulantly. "Those are my _fans_."

"_Dude_," Angus said. "Just a second ago you wanted to get _away_ from them."

"Yep, Chad. Your words were, and I quote '_Chyna please, whatever you do, get them off of me_.' It's nice to meet you by the way. I'm Olive. I'm a big fan!" Olive gushed.

"Oh thanks, Olive!" Chad had stopped sulking. A smile was back on his face. "I suppose you're going to want to take pictures and an autograph?"

"Oh yea, sure!" Olive smiled.

"Well, you're just in luck then – it just so happens that I'll be signing autographs and taking pictures with fans at the Nooby Fan Convention, on the 23rd! For only 25 bucks a pop! You heard it here first, Olive!" The smile wouldn't leave Chad's face as he walked off.

Angus made a face. "Exactly what do you see in that guy anyway?"

* * *

><p>Chyna, Olive, Angus and the rest of the movie crowd filtered out into the halls, abuzz with gossip and remarks about the Random Falls movie they'd just seen. The halls filled with polarized opinions about the movie. About half the movie-goers thought that it was the worst movie they've seen to date, and the other had nothing but glowing reviews. Olive fell into the latter half.<p>

"That movie, wasn't half bad!" Olive gushed. As the three of them walked to the parking lot, Olive hunkered down to a hillbilly impression of Chad: "Why howdy Penelope, isn't today the perfect day to act extra dramatic while wearing clown suits?"

It was the perfect impression of Chad's performance, but Angus only chuckled a little bit while Chyna just smiled humorlessly. Olive felt a little off put at her friends' subdued reactions.

"You guys didn't think it was funny? I thought it was hi – larious!"

"That's because it was a horrible impression. Sounded nothing like me at all," a voice remarked.

Chad Dylan Cooper had popped in out of nowhere. He had a different disguise on this time - he sported a very thick and bushy Italian – ish moustache, along with a black wig. The moustache looked obnoxiously large on his face. He wore a bright orange tee with the words _Chad_ _Rocks _in front.

"Hey!" Olive cried out, offended.

Chyna spoke up. "No, Chad's right, Olive - "

Chad grinned. "See?"

" – Your delivery was an improvement. You should've been the one in the movie." Chyna said to Olive.

Chad made a face. "Singers shouldn't try and be comedians."

"Anyway," Olive changed the topic, "how do you guys know each other?"

"Chyna and I keep bumping into each other in LA," Chad explained.

Oh, that. Olive knew all about Chyna's trips to LA. Since Chyna signed with Nooby Records, Haru Toriyama's company over the summer, she had to make frequent appearances in LA – to attend lunches, meetings, to meet other Nooby clients, as well as agents, press, managers. She also had to make additional trips to cut records in the studio. Olive didn't know how Chyna was able to juggle trips between San Francisco and LA, attend high school, and still make time for her friends, like tonight.

"I see. It's nice to know Chyna's making friends in celebrity – land." Olive said. She looked to Chyna, who was no longer listening to the conversation. She was looking at her phone. She kept flipping it over and over again, as if waiting for something to magically appear on her phone.

Chad looked horrified. "I wouldn't say friends exactly. More like business contacts. You can never network enough in Hollyw- "

"Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper?" A familiar voice called.

"Well, no. I'm Antonio Giamatti – " Chad began in his horrendously fake Italian accent -

"Yep, you're definitely Chad all right. Only you could pull off an accent like that." Fletcher deadpanned.

"Why thanks!" Chad said, completely oblivious to Fletcher's insult. "I worked on this accent 7 days a week just trying to get it just right for my movie."

"Fletcher, you made it!" Chyna said brightly, then switched to a deadpan: "In time to miss the whole movie."

Fletcher was red in the face. He looked so guilty -

"Yea, sorry about that. I would've called, but I left my phone at Janice's. I didn't realize until it was too late. And then the dogs -!"

"It's fine." Chyna didn't let him finish. She made over to hug him, but then decided, "On second thought, _maybe_ you should change your shirt first."

* * *

><p>Back at Chad's limo were plenty of shirts for Fletcher to change into. He picked a green one – it was slightly baggy on Fletcher because Chad was a couple inches taller, and it was labeled in front, in big capital letters 'C D C.'<p>

"So guys, what did I miss? Was the movie good at all?" Fletcher asked.

Olive was about to answer when Chyna cut in. "Yep! You missed a _lot_ of funny stuff. Olive and I were laughing the whole time."

Olive began, "Actually, I was the only one who – "

"_Anyway_," Chyna cut in again, "you should keep that in mind next time you forget about a movie, Fletcher. Now we're going to have inside jokes for _days_ and you're not going to understand any of it."

Fletcher looked guilty again. "Sorry, next time I won't forget. Um, how about you guys run the movie by me? Tell me the funny stuff."

Angus said, "What funny stuff?"

Chyna hit Angus over the head. "OW!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went pretty quickly. The San Francisco traffic had been light and smooth. The limo was taking them home in record time. Olive was even able to convince Chad to take a detour to the Bob's Burgers drive thru on the way home. She was surprised at how little convincing it took – after watching him gorge on three burgers, though, she realized it was just because he was feening for the burgers just like everyone else.<p>

To kill time, Fletcher had launched into his story about his trip to the movie theater – his tale was surprisingly entertaining, but very random. He talked of stray dogs, a case of mistaken identity with a celebrity, a run-in with a very unhappy clown, and other things. Chyna looked fascinated with the story. Her eyes got bigger and bigger with every word. Even Chad was listening in. He took out a notepad and kept muttering to himself about new movie ideas. Olive herself was intrigued as well.

Angus was the only one not paying attention at all. Olive took her attention off of Fletcher for a second to study her friend. He was looking out the window. It was obvious that he had tuned everybody out. His eyes looked very distant – it was as if he was staring at something far beyond the San Francisco scenery.

Olive couldn't resist scooting over to Angus's side of the limo bench. Very impulsively, she put her hand on his. The touch must've shocked Angus out of his daze, because he took his eyes off of the window and spun his head to Olive.

"Are you ok?" Olive asked.

Angus looked relaxed again – or was that his tired look? He just gave a small smile…and he said, very unconvincingly, "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." He took his hands out from underneath Olive's and stared at the window again.

The abrupt end to the conversation stung Olive a little, but she knew Angus enough that he wasn't going to tell her anymore if she pressed. So she left it at that.

It wasn't before long that the limo made its first stop at Fletcher's house. Fletcher stepped off of the limo and waved good night to everybody. Olive didn't miss how his eyes lingered a little longer at Chyna, and how Chyna had held eye contact in return.

Olive groaned inwardly. The extra long eye contact was so obvious. She felt like everybody in the car probably saw what just happened.

Unfortunately, she was right, because once the door was closed and the limo was off, Chad went into full – on paparazzi mode.

"What was that?" He said. He was talking clearly to Chyna.

Chyna only looked to him in clear confusion. "What was what?"

Chad had a very sly, all - knowing, half – smirk on his face. "Don't think I didn't notice how you two were making goo goo eyes at each other just now."

Chyna made a face. Olive could already feel the embarrassment coming off of Chyna in waves. She had to commend how quickly her friend regained composure though.

"Oh _that_? We were just saying _goodbye_, that's all." Chyna laughed, after a moment.

"That was more than just a goodbye. You guys were staring at each other so long that I thought Fetcher was never going to close the door."

"His name is _Fletcher_." Chyna said in clipped tones.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to get your boyfriend's name wrong."

"He's not my _boyfriend_!"

"Oh, I _see_ what's going on. It's like episode #453 – 530 of the Falls. " Chad looked like a light bulb had turned on behind his eyes. "Mackenzie and Jasmine were friends for like a really long time before realizing that they were both in love with each other." Chad drew out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fletcher has a girlfriend – " Olive tried to explain.

"Oh, now _that's_ a plot twist I didn't see!" Chad did not miss a beat. He looked like he was absolutely enjoying this. "So we're jumping ahead to episode 620 then, almost right before Mackenzie Falls ended for good. A love triangle. And you're the odd one out! So what's the name of the girl you lost Fletcher to?"

Chyna was positively fuming now. Olive could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. It was time for her to step in.

"Chad," Olive said in her sternest voice. "I think you'd better back off a little."

Chad put his hands up in mock surrender. He took out his ipod. He was putting on his earphones now. "Sorry, I didn't know this was a sensitive topic. Sorry," he said again, although he clearly didn't sound sorry at all.

Olive turned to her best friend. "Are you ok?"

Chyna gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. It takes more than a _has_ _been_ _celebrity_ to get on my nerves."

Chad took his earphones out. "What was that, Chyna?" Chad called.

"Nothing!" Chyna sang.

"That was not _nothing_!"

D'oy. The rest of this ride is going to feel like forever, Olive thought.

And so singer and actor bickered at each other for the rest of the limo ride. By the time the limo had reached Chyna's house, Chyna was seething openly with arms crossed. Chad on the other hand, had his earbuds on. He'd shut himself off to his favorite music, all the while muttering to himself about ungrateful passengers.

When Chyna closed the door behind her, however, Chad was back to a chipper mood.

"This is so great!" Chad exclaimed, pumping his fists in victory. "I'm going to have so much fun taunting her about this at all the celebrity get - togethers!" Chad looked like he had found the secret to nirvana.

"How old are you again?" Olive had to ask. It seemed a little silly that he would take such enjoyment out of taunting someone half his age.

Suddenly, Chad looked very defensive. "Why does it matter?"

Angus whipped out the Ant Pad. "Hold on, I'll look it up," he said. The search only took a few seconds. And then Angus did something Olive wasn't expecting - he laughed. "Oh this can't be right! Wikipedia is such a lie! Hold on, let me try IMDB…"

Chad, annoyed, snatched the Ant Pad from Angus. He looked at the info. He exclaimed, "This is right! I'm 23."

"Wow dude! You're really 23? It's called _acting_ your _age_!" Angus laughed some more, while Chad just sat there and sulked.

Olive smiled at the sight of a jolly Angus. She didn't think he'd make an appearance tonight.


	3. Gym Class

Usual Fanfiction Disclaimer.

A/N: I just looked over this chapter today. And it looked ok to put out. After this chapter, we are going to get into the main story arc so I definitely won't be updating again until I make sure everything is in order. I'm writing the last 5-6 chapters. After that I'm going to look over re - read the whole story and edit where needed. Then I'll start regular updates.

Btw. I'm in such a good mood! The Son of Neptune came out today! I'm only 30 pages and it's so good! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy ... and review?

Chapter 3

Chyna Parks was late. Again. Or was about to be late if she didn't continue her record pace as she walked the 12 blocks to school. She couldn't believe that she _overslept_! _Again_! She made sure that she had her alarm on and everything. She even told her father and Cameron to wake her up if that didn't work.

Apparently though - she was a very, very deep sleeper nowadays. According to her dad, it took him and her brother practically jumping up and down on her bed with the alarm _wailing_ for five minutes for her to even open an eye.

When she thought about it, she shouldn't have been surprised. She'd been stretching herself thin these days – from constant flights between LA and San Francisco, to catching up on homework, to studying for tests and projects, to performing at school concerts and plays, and of course, making time for her friends - she hardly had time to sleep.

Because of everything she had on her plate - the only time she'd ever get to bed early were on Sunday nights. The only time, ever.

And so it became pretty much a weekly ritual for her to run late for school on Monday mornings – her body would shut down so completely on Sunday nights that she was still dead to the world by morning.

She huffed and puffed as she sped walk to school. The walk felt like it was taking forever, with no end in sight.

It wasn't for another five more minutes until she caught the familiar sign to Webster High just overlooking the first hill, heard the familiar chatter that marked the school backdrop, and heard the sound of the first bell – signaling that it was time to start getting to class.

She'd made it.

Chyna stumbled onto the hallway, and almost slipped and fell her first ten seconds in as throngs of high schoolers jetted up, around and through her to make their way to class. She had to arch her back, rock on her heels, and then bend over unnaturally just to avoid her fellow high schoolers –

She just barely missed that last student, a heavyset girl in pink glasses, who barreled straight down the main hallway with no regard for human life. After Chyna cleared that missile, she allowed herself to smile in relief. She figured that she'd survived the brunt of the hallway traffic and could allow herself to relax - when suddenly a burly upperclassman in a football Letterman jacket bounded into her as he sprinted the hallway. He crashed right smack into her shoulder – he absorbed her impact perfectly and didn't even break stride – while she was left to wave her arms frantically, automatically trying to get some sense of balance, maybe grab blindly for something to hold onto - with no success.

She fell straight on her back. The books in her book bag dug into her hips. It hurt. Really hurt. The six light fixtures up directly above her wouldn't stop spinning -

Once they indeed stopped, she began to get back on her feet – when a tiny kid, probably another Ant – barreled into her and sent her toppling over again.

It was then, that she just knew. Today was going to be a bad day. A very, very bad day.

As if the high school gods wanted to confirm it – she heard Skidmore's voice.

"Chyna Parks. What are you doing down there? I know Webster High is known for their absolutely pristine, first class floors but there's no need to lie down in it."

Chyna got up – very, very slowly – to the sight of spinning images of Principal Skidmore smiling her wrinkled grin, flashing unnaturally white, sharp teeth.

"It's nothing, Principal Skidmore. I just slipped and fell, that's all."

Skidmore's sharp grin fell away to a surprising look of concern. She stepped over to inspect her student up and down. "You were down there an awfully long time. Nothing's – broken – is it?"

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine."

"Good! Because I'd already cut the health insurance budget. So please, for the love of god, try not to slip and fall on school premises. If you must do that, do it outside! Money doesn't grow on trees you know!"

"Um – thanks for the concern – "

"Not a problem. So if you don't mind, I have a class to substitute for. I'm teaching gym class first period – and just for kicks, I'm making everybody run on the school track until they drop! Every single last one of them!" Skidmore looked absolutely ecstatic at the idea of it.

Chyna groaned. "I have gym class right now."

Skidmore's smile only got wider, "Oh – doesn't that suck for you!"

* * *

><p>It was too early in the morning for this.<p>

Everybody had gotten ready, and was now filling the football field from the stadium entranceway. Chyna lumbered behind everybody else as they ran ahead onto the field.

Chyna looked on her classmates with envy – they were all so full of vigor, jumping up and down on limber legs waiting to stretch and take action on the school tracks. She remembered when she had that kind of energy once - but then senior year happened.

"Chyna? Are you ok?" She was snapped from her reverie by the sound of Fletcher's voice.

She turned to face her friend. She figured she must've really looked like a mess today, by the look of concern on his face.

She averted her gaze; she couldn't quite meet Fletcher's blue eyes. In the back of her mind, she kept replaying Friday night – when Chad kept saying, "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to get your _boyfriend's_ name wrong!"

"I'm all right," she tried to reassure him. She flashed him a very quick smile – she couldn't quite put any real energy behind it though.

She could see from her peripheral vision that Fletcher was trying to meet her gaze. She felt he was about to say something when -

"Well, well. It looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed," a cold voice noted.

Now Janice, Chyna had no problem staring straight in the face: "Is there something you want, Janice?" Chyna said very bluntly.

Janice shrugged, a cold smirk on her lips. "No, not particularly." Janice's smug face lingered on Chyna's before she moved on to join the rest of the students on the field.

Fletcher made to follow, but then turned his head to Chyna, "Are you coming?"

Chyna just smiled tightly and managed: "I'll be right along."

With supreme control, Chyna managed to get ahold of herself as she watched Fletcher join Janice onto the field.

The swimmer hadn't said much, but already Chyna felt ready to snap at her -

Just calm down, Chyna, she told herself. You're just tired and easily annoyed today, that's all. Janice was just being herself. She can't help but get under people's skins. Just breathe. You can get through this morning. And then in the afternoon, it's just one class – after that, you're home free!

That was what Chyna kept telling herself over and over again as she joined everybody else on the field.

* * *

><p>Skidmore was dressed in a baseball cap, a teacher's whistle, and shorts that looked too short to belong on a middle aged woman. She skipped onto the field with a wrinkled, merry smile on her face, all the while parading a clipboard in front of her.<p>

Skidmore blew her whistle. The gym class, who were stretching out on the grass, looked up.

"Principal Skidmore? You're teaching the class?" A pudgy student asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Skidmore answered brightly.

Everybody groaned, which completely unfazed Skidmore.

"Aw. Why so glum, chums?" Skidmore asked with a smile. "It's not everyday that your favorite Principal gets to teach Phys Ed. Of course – it's not everyday I lose a game of Texas Hold 'Em. A reminder to anyone who plays cards – do _not_ bluff a hand against Mr. Bellamy. He's way better at gambling than teaching English. _Anyway_, have I got a treat for you guys! You all should be excited!"

"What are we going to do?" A girl asked.

"Soccer?" Someone suggested.

"Nope."

"Volleyball?" Another spoke up.

"Negative."

"Tennis?"

"Lacrosse?"

"Nope and nope," Skidmore answered. "Today we're all going to play – "

"Here it comes," Chyna deadpanned.

" – a game I like to call, run until you drop dead, or when I blow the whistle – whichever comes first. So everybody, get to the starting line - when I blow the whistle, just start running – if you feel the need to faint, just do it beyond the grass. That doesn't count as school property and I won't get sued!" Skidmore announced brightly.

Sarcastic hoots, yays and hollers scattered across the class as they made their way to the starting line. Chyna dragged along, lagging behind everybody else, but stopped when she saw Skidmore pull Janice to the side.

"Not you, Janice. You're excused from today's activities. You don't have to run."

"What?" Chyna marched straight to Skidmore and Janice.

"Janice needs her rest," Skidmore explained to Chyna. "She has this big swim meet coming up next week against Willow Andry, and we can't have her too exhausted to practice!"

"That's not fair, you don't have any problems with exhausting any of us!" Chyna complained.

"Well it's different with you guys. For one thing – I don't care about whether you're exhausted or not – " Skidmore took a second to study Chyna, and then seemed to have realized something. "On second thought, maybe you should sit this one out too, Chyna. It's to my understanding that you've been flying out to LA to cut records, and don't you have your first big concert coming up?"

"Yea. I have been flying out to LA to do music stuff. But I'm not doing concerts yet. We're pushing that all the way to after graduation."

Skidmore hardly gave it a moment's thought –

"I see. Well, you're excused too. Why not?" Skidmore put her arm around Chyna. "Just remember to write school donations out to my name when you cut your first paycheck," Skidmore said, with a wink.

And then Skidmore was off.

It was then, Chyna heard Fletcher's voice, loud and clear: "Hey guys! What are you two doing over there?" She turned to see Fletcher waving his arms like a maniac from the tracks.

Janice spoke up, "Well – that's my cue. I don't care what Skidmore says. I'm not in such pitiful shape that I'd leave Fletcher alone running on the tracks for 45 minutes." She shot Chyna a wink, then jogged to join Fletcher at the tracks.

As she watched Janice run down the hill, a picture formed in Chyna's head – of Fletcher laughing while he jogged laps with Janice by his side for 45 minutes, all the while wondering why Chyna couldn't be bothered to run the same laps everybody was supposed to do. A surge of energy shot through her, and now she felt like she was ready to run a marathon –

Oh no, you don't, Janice! I see what you're doing!

And Chyna bolted for the tracks.

By the time she made it onto the tracks though, right behind Fletcher and Janice – Chyna's surge of energy suddenly ran out, and already she was feeling the squeeze in her chest from the running, plus she was feeling light headed –

Fletcher and Janice on the other hand, were laughing and running step by step in easy conversation –

"Hey, Fletcher! Hey – wait up!" Chyna managed to gasp.

It took about a couple more seconds to catch up – thankfully Fletcher and Janice had slowed down.

"Oh, hey, Chyna!" Fletcher exclaimed, looking not at all out of breath. "Janice was just telling me how you were excused from gym! What are you doing here?"

"_Skidmore_- _changed_ – _'er _- _mind_!" Was all Chyna could communicate between intakes of breath.

Fletcher smiled warmly at Chyna. "Oh, ok," he said, then proceeded to speed up again, with Janice beside him –

Oh, no you don't! Chyna thought. She had one more burst of speed left - She ran as hard and fast as her legs could take her – suddenly, she was right there, step by step with Fletcher and Janice –

"I must say, I'm pretty impressed, Chyna," Janice said slyly. "You managed to make it 2 laps around the track, that's a quarter of a mile."

"Yea, Chyna. Where'd you been doing your running? Janice and I run all the time in her gym at home," Fletcher added.

"I – all the – " Chyna couldn't quite gather enough oxygen to make full words, so she settled for smiling. Her lungs, they felt like they were going to explode any second now –

"Well, anyway, you're doing great. We've been running for 6 minutes - I think we're about warmed up now - You ready, Chyna?" Fletcher and Janice put on a burst of speed –

Chyna saw them rush ahead. "W-wait!" A couple things happened at the same time just then – suddenly, her legs felt like jelly – all the blood came rushing to her head – Fletcher and Janice's retreating forms started looking all hazy –

She felt a smack on the back of her head.

Then it was all dark.

* * *

><p>Chyna came to, on a hard, small bed, facing white walls.<p>

"Chyna, Chyna, Chyna. What did I say? If you're going to faint, do it off school property!" A familiar voice scolded.

It took a second for Chyna's vision to right itself and focus on the admonishing face of Principal Skidmore. Stern eyes faced her down behind small rimmed glasses.

"You were excused anyway!" Skidmore continued. "I should give you detention for disobeying administrative orders!"

"Uhh – sorry?" Was all Chyna managed.

"It's ok!" Skidmore said brightly. She quickly produced a clipboard with a single sheet of paper. "Now if you would please, sign your name on the dotted line – " Skidmore pointed to the bottom of the clipboard.

Chyna couldn't quite make out the fine print on the sheet of paper. She tried to read the paper, but her head felt a little doozy still –

"Never you mind! Just sign it. Just mandatory paperwork that all students who make it to the nurse's office have to file."

Chyna shrugged, then scribbled her name lazily on the sheet of paper. It was all she could do before the back of her head started roaring from the exertion of signing the paper.

Skidmore let out such a big sigh of relief that Chyna could smell the mint on her breath. "Good! Now that that's over with, I'll turn you over to your friend," Skidmore said with a bored air.

The principal got up from her seat, completely leaving Chyna's field of vision, to reveal a concerned looking Fletcher, who apparently had been sitting behind her the whole time.

"Chyna!" Fletcher looked so relieved, he looked adorable. He moved closer to Chyna's bed. "You had me worried for a second."

Chyna felt his hand on hers. Suddenly the cool air in the air conditioned room didn't feel cool enough –

"S'ok," Chyna managed with a giggle. "I probably – shouldn't have pushed too hard."

Fletcher laughed. His sparkling blue eyes met hers –

Chyna automatically turned away –

Somewhere else, she could hear Chad taunting, "Why can't you look at your _boyfriend's_ eyes?"

_He's not my boyfriend_! Imaginary her yelled back at Chad's taunts.

_He's so your boyfriend! Nya nyah nyah nyah nyah!_

_No. HE's. Not!_

So forceful and thunderous imaginary her was that imaginary Chad could do nothing but cower in the corner. Chyna felt a brief thrill of triumph, but it only lasted a second -

The problem was, she realized, as she slowly turned to meet Fletcher's blue, smiling eyes –

It may be true that Fletcher wasn't her boyfriend, but she wanted him to be.

Fletcher's smiling eyes grew concerned. "Chyna. Are you all right? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm all right, Fletcher." She put on a brave smile. Unfortunately, it wasn't the kind of pain a nurse could treat.


	4. The Who, the What and the When

A/N: Still not doing regular updates. But since I've seen a bit of a spike in my hits recently, I felt happy enough to put up the next chapter. Also, seeing that my ideas for my remaining chapters are set in stone I feel safe to put this up. This chapter is a combination of multiple chapters since I felt each chapter was really, really short... so you'll be getting a little bit of Fletcher, Olive and Chyna in this one as a result.

Chapter 4

The next day started off pretty much like any other school day for Fletcher. He got up for school after three snooze buttons. The shower at home was cold, like _Alaska_ cold – because the plumbing was on the fritz _again_. He spent about ten minutes hunting for his Pop Tarts only to realize it was already in his bag – and his dad's 1987 Cherry Red Volkswagon just wouldn't stop making its cha-chugging noise all the way to school.

All that, was pretty normal fare in the day of the life of one Fletcher Quimby.

However, what wasn't so normal was that Janice Takahashi, his girlfriend, had been MIA all morning. Well, not all morning – he did catch a glimpse of her the one time before free period. She'd caught eyes with him, then burst around the corner like a skittish deer, leaving him in the middle of the hallway confused.

All free period, he tried sending her texts:

_What's up? Text me back – Fletcher._

_Hadn't seen you all morning. Text me back – Fletcher_

_You're acting really weird. Please, please text me back. –Fletcher_

He'd sent her several more similar messages, with no reply.

This all was pretty strange to him –

For as long as he'd been going out with Janice, she'd always been prompt with her text replies. She would even text him back right before starting a swim meet, when she wasn't supposed to.

Focus on the task at hand, she was always told.

So naturally, he arrived at one conclusion –

She was definitely avoiding him. The only question now, was _why_.

By the end of free period, he checked his inbox one more time –

Still no reply.

He resolved to seek her out right after free period, and confront her no matter what.

* * *

><p>Fletcher found Janice easily enough. Right after free period, he'd marched straight to her locker on the 2nd floor – where he knew she'd be to get her books for English. She was in the middle of grabbing the book from her locker when he spotted her.<p>

She looked completely spooked when they met eyes. She hurriedly zipped her bag closed and scurried off in the other direction, away from where English class was supposed to be –

Fletcher took off in a jog to head her off, before running smack dab into a very tall and wide upperclassman in a bad looking button-down and glasses. The impact smarted so much but he managed to ignore it -

He rushed off again, and managed to block Janice from turning the corner. He knocked into three girls in the process, one of whom fell off her feet -

"Ok, ok ok. What's going on here?" He asked, once he finally cornered Janice.

He studied Janice's face. Gone was that cool, composed façade she'd always trotted around school. She looked very nervous, and she couldn't really look at his face –

"Are you all right?" Were the first words he'd thought to say.

"I-I'm fine," Janice said. "Why wouldn't I be?" She looked so pink in the face. She made to go around him –

Fletcher simply side - stepped, easily blocking her way again.

"No. No you're not. You've been avoiding me all morning, which you _never_ do, and you didn't answer my texts, which you _never_ do. Something's up. Can you _please_ tell me? You know me, I tend to overthink things, a lot. If you don't tell me soon, I'm going to wrack my head until I make up a scenario that makes sense. For example, maybe you want to tell me that you're going to move away – or that you suddenly hate my guts, and found another guy that you like better than you liked me – wait, is it Angus?" Fletcher was absolutely horrified at the idea.

Janice's response was completely unexpected. Her almond shaped eyes widened in complete disbelief – and her tan face darkened as she burst into spazzing fits of laughter.

Janice's mirth was contagious. Soon he found himself relaxing. He wanted to laugh as well-

"I'm completely wrong, am I? _Way_ off base."

Janice nodded, her face still bubbling in hardly concealed amusement.

"So I didn't do anything – you're not mad at me at all?"

Janice shook her head.

"And you still very much, really like me?"

Janice nodded once more, this time breaking out into a wide smile.

"And you're not moving away?"

Janice's smiled remained firmly in place. "Yes!"

"Well, ok then! So whatever it is you need to tell me, it can't be that bad!" He said, smiling.

Janice at this point, looked very much like herself again – confident, composed. She smirked at him, with mischievous eyes, "Yes, I suppose not."

"So tell me then! I can't take it!" He complained like a five year old.

Janice laughed. "Ok, ok. Remember that swim meet I have in New York coming up?"

"Of course. You wouldn't stop talking about it for a whole week."

"Yes. Well – how would you like to go with me?"

Fletcher was completely taken by surprise. "Um – _yea_ – sure! I'd just need to ask my parents first." He found himself answering. "That was what this morning was about?"

Janice nodded, looking a little guilty for the trouble she'd caused.

"I don't get it. Why avoid me instead of just coming out and ask?" Fletcher was genuinely curious.

"I – it's nothing."

Fletcher took Janice by the hands. He rubbed the back of it with his thumbs. "C'mon. It's _me_ you're talking to."

"Promise not to laugh at me?"

"Have you ever known me to laugh at you when you're being serious?" He asked honestly.

Janice shook her head no.

"Ok – so…"

He encouraged her to go on.

"I was really nervous, ok? You're this first boy I really, really liked and to ask you to go on a trip with me is a really big deal. I uhh, promised myself that the next time I saw you, I was going to ask you. But then when I saw you this morning I had cold feet and I wanted to back out, or at least take a time out. At least, until I gathered enough nerves to ask you without looking like an idiot - "

Fletcher broke his promise; he couldn't help but laugh –

Janice's uncharacteristically bashful face grew stern. "Hey! You promised not to laugh!"

Fletcher stopped laughing, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – it's just, you're normally this super confident girl. Knowing that I can actually make you feel _nervous_ – well, I think it's kinda cool."

Janice playfully slapped him on the arm. "Don't get too used to it, Romeo."

* * *

><p>"Finally, a moment of peace and quiet!"<p>

"I agree," Olive said. She closed her eyes as she slumped down on a recliner at the Ant Farm. She turned her head to find Chyna prone on the extra – long futon right behind her, dead to the world - not moving even a little bit. Her long, dark hair obscured her face; Olive giggled, she had this perfect image of Chyna drooling behind all that hair.

It was free period – and the second to last of the day. Olive and Chyna had figured that they were due a little rest before heading to Math class. Olive took about a minute to take a breath and relax before she whipped out her math book from her back pack –

"Chyna's sleeping again?" A voice asked.

Olive looked up from her math book to find Angus smiling at her, sitting at his customary seat by the computer.

"Oh hey, Angus!" She beamed at him.

"Hey," was all Angus said in return back, before he spun on his chair and went to work on his computer.

Olive's smile slipped off her face. She felt a little annoyed. Just – hey? That was all he had to say? No - how's your day been? What you been up to? Just – hey?

Olive narrowed her eyes as she focused on Angus, who himself looked really focused on – whatever it was he was doing.

Olive closed her book up and put it in her bag. Just what was so interesting in that computer anyway, that he had to go straight to work on it? He'd always taken the time to talk to her, even for a few minutes, just to see how the other's day has been. And lately, usually their talks ran much longer than that. At least until the last few weeks anyway –

She walked up and over to his computer, standing right over his shoulder. "What you got going on over there?" Olive asked curiously.

Angus startled her – he'd sprung straight up, from out his chair, whirled - and stared her down, his wide frame completely blocking the computer. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He barked.

Olive was a little taken back by the hostility. "I – " Olive was shocked into silence.

"I'm working on something here. It's my private business. What were you doing _peeking_ over my shoulder?" He asked again, the volume on his voice lower this time, but still very much harsh.

"I – I'm sorry Angus. I was just curious," she said. "You looked so _busy – "_

"It's because I _am_ busy," Angus said, his tone no less unfriendly.

"Right. I'm sorry. It's just that you haven't been talking to me much lately, and just now I'd said hi, and all you did was say – hey, and that was it, and you looked so much more interested in what you were doing on the computer, than in having a talk with _me_ - " Olive stopped herself. She realized how she was making herself sound like -

She looked to Angus, whose face was decidedly softer now, less cross. "I'm sorry, Olive – "

Wait, what? He was apologizing to her?

" – I didn't mean to get up in your face. But what I'm doing right now, is not something I want to share."

That stung. Usually Angus was happy to share lots of things with her.

"I'm going to go now," he said, in his quietest voice yet. He turned around slowly, his wide back completely preventing her from seeing any of the screen contents. He shut off the computer, and left.

Olive was so stunned that she couldn't think to say anything. She just watched him leave.

Olive slumped down on her seat. Did she do something wrong?

It was right then that she heard Chyna stirring. "Hey, Olive. How long was I out?"

"Um – maybe ten minutes?"

Chyna slowly got up from her futon. She rolled her sleeves up. "Cool, that means I have time to start on my math homework! What chapter are we on again?" She whipped her books out, then paused –

"Olive, are you ok?"

Olive nodded slowly. "Yea – I am."

Chyna raised a single eyebrow at her, but before the singer could say another word, the phone rang –

Chyna picked up the phone. "Oh hey, Haru – what's up? Uh – huh. Yep."

Chyna fell silent for a second –

"_Really_? I thought – we agreed – well, of course I am! It's just – isn't it a little soon? Yes – I assure you, I am _ready_. You'll talk to my dad? Uh huh, yea, I'll see you then! Ok, bye."

Chyna hung up.

Olive had been listening. The tone in Chyna's voice had intrigued her. For the moment, her confusion with Angus was put in the back of her mind –

"Was that Haru Toriyami?" Olive asked.

"Yep." China still looked very much shell – shocked from the phone conversation: "He wants me to go to New York next week. For a concert – "

No way –

" – I said yes. As if I had a choice really – _hello_, contract." Chyna gave a dry laugh.

"You don't look very happy," Olive observed.

Chyna looked thoughtful. "I guess I am. It just feels a little _soon_. When I signed with Nooby Records, Haru was giving me all this talk about how he was going to take his time with me … you know, let me cut my record at my own pace. He promised me that he was going to push the tours and all that promotional stuff all the way back to July, _after_ I was done with school. Now he calls to say that I gotta to be ready to open up a show next week, in the _middle_ of the school year. In New York! I dunno if I'm ready for this."

Olive thought about it. "Weren't you the one who always said, that it was impossible to be 100 percent ready for anything?"

Chyna gave a slow nod. "Yea … I _did_."

Olive sighed, and then laid a hand on her friend's slumping shoulder. "Chyna, for as long as I've known you, you'd never shied away from the spotlight. It took only a week at Webster High, for you to steal the lead role in the school play – as an 11 year old! So why shy away now?"

Chyna said nothing. Her dark eyes stayed fixed at Olive's feet.

Olive bent down and gently used her hand to raise her friend's chin –

Olive looked straight into her friend's eye: "When I started here at the Ant Farm, I was scared to _death_ of high school. But then you came along and showed me there was nothing to be afraid of. I think it's time that I return the favor – so here I am, telling you right now – that you can do _this_. I'll be there right behind you, and so will Fletcher, and so will A-Angus."

Chyna's grin slowly unfurled –

"You really mean that?"

"Of course! If I'm lying, then my name's not Olive Daphne Doyle!"

An idea seemed to take light in Chyna's head –

"Ok. I know it might be asking a lot – since it'll be in the middle of the school week, and my show's all the way in New York – "

Olive already knew what Chyna was going to ask, "I'll be there! I promise."

"Really?"

"Of course I _will_!" Olive exclaimed. "What kind of friend do you take me _for_?"

Chyna smiled from ear to ear – before Olive knew it, her friend was crushing her in a huge hug. She heard Chyna squeal –

Now she was squealing too: "New York! I can't believe it!"

"I know!" Chyna exclaimed.

Olive pulled away from her hug. "So who are you opening for?"

"Well – I can't remember all the names – but Haru mentioned Charice, Willow Smith, Taylor Swift, the Shake It Up dancers, Sonny Munroe, Nicki Starr – "

"Oh my god! Are you talking about The 25 Starrs under 25 concert? Headlining Nicki Starr?"

"That's the one!" Chyna grinned.

"_**Wow**_, that's definitely a big concert. That's going to be at Madison Square Garden!"

"Yep."

"Unbelievable. Do you know what the seating capacity is in that place, Chyna? 20,000 people!"

Chyna's normally dark complexion turned ashen. "Twenty – twenty thousand people?"

"Yep. Madison Square Garden seats 18,200 for hockey games, 19,763 for basketball games, and 20,000 center stage for concerts."

"Twenty – twenty thousand people…"

"Yep! So when are you going to tell Fletcher?"

Chyna snapped out of daze, and her shell – shocked eyes glimmered now, "Right! Of course, I got to go tell Fletcher!"

Chyna whirled and took off – ready to leave the Ant Farm, but slipped on the carpet. She sprawled awkwardly, in a tangle with the carpet facing Angus's computer desk.

"I've got to talk to Skidmore about the school insurance policy." Chyna deadpanned.

Olive started to laugh, but then she caught sight of Angus's computer desk.

Angus…

Olive's laugh died in her throat.

* * *

><p>Fletcher had a hard time focusing in science class. He kept fidgeting in his seat, and Mr. Lombardi's lecture completely <em>whizzed<em> over his head. He'd completely tuned out his teacher's animated rants on the concept of work, energy and power. The only thing that mattered was the little project he was working on in his notepad –

It had started out with a single line, but now he had an oval face, straight hair, and almond shaped, warm eyes – and it had stayed like that for 40 minutes. Usually he was quick to draw what he wanted … in this case it was a drawing of Janice.

After she had surprised him with an invitation to New York, he felt that a beautiful drawing of her was in order, but he kept messing it up somehow.

The eyes were all wrong, his mind kept telling him. It wasn't supposed to be almond shaped and light brown.

"Dude. Dude… dude!" Someone kept saying, but it hardly mattered, he needed to finish this project, even if it was going to kill him -

Fletcher's desk shook. The rattle messed up his concentration, and he made a stray, errant mark that cut across the face.

"Hey!" Fletcher said, annoyed. "I was working on something."

Angus's face focused into view. "Dude, class was over like a billion years ago."

Fletcher looked around. Yep. Angus was right. The science classroom was completely empty. "Right – I knew that."

"So what's that you're working on?" Angus took hold of Fletcher's note pad –

"Hey! I'm still working on that!" Fletcher said, indignant. He sprang out of his seat to grab the pad, but Angus, who was much taller, only had to raise his hands high to put the pad out of reach.

"Gimme that back! Gimme back!"

"Hmm," Angus said, completely ignoring Fletcher. He studied Fletcher's drawing of Janice, "I see you've moved on from drawing Chyna – "

"What about Chyna?" A voice called.

Fletcher took advantage of the momentary distraction – and snatched his note pad back from Angus. He glared at his bigger friend, then turned to Chyna, and laughed, "Oh, we weren't talking about _you_ – we were discussing current events – and how China's currency is now on par with the US dollar." Fletcher looked to Angus for back up, but Angus only shrugged and said, "Yea – what he said."

"Riiight," Chyna said, eyeing both her friends warily.

"Anyway, guys…forget about that. I came here to tell you guys something – it's really big news. I'm going to New York – next week – _and_ I'm going to open a show at Madison Square Garden!" She exclaimed.

Fletcher was stunned. "Did you say – New York? Next week?"

"Yep! And I want you guys to be there! _Please_ _please_ say you'll be there. I need my friends to be there to support me for my first _real_ concert." Chyna's eyes sought Fletcher's. Suddenly Fletcher had déjà vu, multiple ones in fact – of large, mesmerizing dark eyes looking into his like they were now – like back at the boardwalk in the summertime, or even their "night out" last Friday –

"Fletcher. Fletcher. Hello?"

Fletcher shook himself from his daze. "Right! Of course I'll be there, Chyna."

"Great!" Chyna's nose crinkled when she smiled. "What about you, Angus?"

"I don't know," Angus said honestly. "I'm probably going to be busy. Here at school and all."

Chyna nodded understandingly, then turned to Fletcher. "So you're really coming right? You better not flake." Chyna was warning in a kidding tone, but Fletcher had the feeling she really wasn't kidding.

"When you say your concert was?" He asked.

"I didn't – and it's the 14th."

"That's great! Perfect, actually. I'm actually going to be in New York from the 10th through the 14th. I'll be there, with Janice. She has this swim meet, I think the day of your concert - "

He noticed the dropped smile on Chyna's face –

"What time's her swim meet?" She asked.

"I dunno, but I'm sure it's sometime in the morning."

"Oh, that's perfect then. My concert's at night." Chyna's excitement was back, but only for only a second. She sounded subdued when she asked, quietly, "So. You're going on vacation with Janice?"

Fletcher nodded. " – Well anyway," he continued awkwardly, "I promise, no matter what happens, I'll be there."

Chyna's smile was slow to show itself, but it was there. She came over to wrap him in a huge hug. She smelled like peaches, like usual -

"I'm so _glad_ you're _coming_ Fletcher."

Fletcher returned her hug in earnest.

"Anytime, Chyna."

* * *

><p>It was the day of the flight, and an early Saturday morning in sleepy, San Francisco. Fletcher was up way before his normal waking hours. Drawer shelves snapped open and shut as Fletcher snatched shirts and shorts and threw them over his head.<p>

He was making quite a racket – his older sisters kept shouting at him through the wall to keep the noise down. Fletcher kept apologizing profusely – he hadn't realized he was being so loud.

On top of his bed, were all the stuff he needed. They were laid out haphazardly across the sheets: his ID, his wallet, socks, ANT pad, drawing pads, clean shirts, his lucky PJ's, jackets, jeans –

He took his wallet and counted out the money he had. Yep, that should be enough to last him the 4 days.

He crammed everything unceremoniously into his luggage. He zipped the luggage closed – or at least, _tried_ zipping it. The stupid thing was stuck. He opened the zipper again, and then tried closing it again. Still stuck. Then he realized, _duh_! One of the shirts he'd packed was sticking out right over _here_, no wonder it wouldn't close! He tucked the shirt in, and finally, the luggage was sealed.

Ok - so far, so good. Fletcher looked at his watch. He was making good time.

He scrambled out of his door with luggage in tow to find his dad standing at the doorway, with mail in his hand.

His father smiled at him. His sleepy eyes twinkled just a little bit: "Sorry about the late notice, son – I forgot that this came in the mail. You should read it before you go."

Fletcher took the mail from his dad. He eyed the return address of the mail. It was from the SAAC – San Francisco Authentic Art Convention –

"Oh wow. I've been waiting for a return letter for months!"

Fletcher tore open the envelope and whipped out the letter in seconds, looking only for a single word – _acceptance_. Three lines down, he'd found it. He was in!

"Dad, dad – I got in."

His father, who was looking about ready to sleep just a minute before, was considerably alert now, "Really?"

"Yes…yes! They liked my abstract painting of San Francisco."

Mr. Quimby wrapped his son in an airtight bearhug. "I'm happy for you, son! When's the big date?"

"Right. Lemme check – " Fletcher's grin slipped as he read the date.

His father didn't miss the change in expression. "Is there something wrong, Fletcher?"

"The date's on the 14th."

Mr. Quimby's face turned serious. "That – but you're going to be in New York."

"Well, I'm supposed to be."

Blue eyes furrowed in thought underneath a balding head. "This is quite the dilemma. So what do you want to do, son?"

Fletcher's heart flipped and flopped. He honestly didn't know. He took a moment to think -

New York, or San Francisco? Which was more important? He thought about his abstract painting – and how he spent about two days on it, painting his version of the San Francisco skyline. How he'd chosen weird colors for the backdrop, and how he'd depicted the Golden Gate Bridge and the shoreline in funny shapes –

It was a great painting, and he was proud of it. But he could always make more paintings, and get into other art shows.

But stuff like his best friend's first concert? How could he miss that?

The way was clear.

"I can tell – you're already leaning towards New York," his father said.

"It's not that I don't want to go, dad. I _do_ – but I can't miss New York, dad. Chyna has this _huge_ concert coming up, her first professional concert _ever_, and then Janice has this swim meet. They…both need me there, dad."

Mr. Quimby nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, it's your choice. I suppose there will be other art conventions." His father laughed. "You should probably go before your mother wakes up. If she finds out about this, she'd never let you leave."

Fletcher was relieved. His dad wasn't going to give him a hard time about this. Today wasn't the first time that Fletcher was thankful that his dad was so laid back. "You're awesome, dad."

Another chuckle from his father, "You must really like this Chyna girl."

"Um. I _do_. But not like that, dad. Janice's my girlfriend. Chyna's just my friend."

Mr. Quimby looked startled, apologetic, and intrigued all at once. "Oh, sorry, Fletcher! Honest mistake. It's just – I assumed – since you mentioned Chyna first – "

Fletcher laughed it off. "Doesn't matter, dad." He hugged his dad goodbye, and walked out. Fletcher's uncle was waiting for him in the front, ready to take him to the San Francisco airport. He couldn't help but think about what his dad had said the entire ride there.


	5. No Biggie, for Now

Chapter 5

A/N: Haven't written anything new for this story in a while. Kinda been held up by other things. Ah so sorry. But I did have this conversation with my sister about how we always hated when fanfiction writers took their sweet time between updates. Then I realized...hey, that's me! So I looked through the next chapter, proof read and here's what I got. Um. Just a warning. I will be bringing characters from other shows into this fanfiction. So I apologize in advance if you guys aren't familiar with the other shows.

I'm combining chapters yet again. So there should be multiple POVs on here.

The Diamond hotel was glamorous – though it wasn't quite the sprawling, open spectacle that the Tokyo Tipton hotel had been. The Gemini was more vertical, for one thing, and more tightly packed. The ceiling of the lobby shot up 50 floors. When Chyna stared up – way, way up, she could see huge chunks of light passing through arched beams and trapezoid panels that made up the roof of the building. Chyna felt a little _woozy_. It was dizzying to look at.

The tight layout of the hotel lobby made Chyna feel crowded. What the hotel lacked in perimeter space, it made up for in people – lots and lots of people. The whole lobby teemed with people – of all shapes and sizes – all looking like they had somewhere to go _pronto_, and walked as if they didn't see her, or her family, and Olive in the way.

"Whoa! Watch yourself there!" Her father exclaimed, as he moved to avoid that middle - aged lady clutching a designer handbag.

"Debbie was right. New York people are _always_ in a hurry," her mother remarked.

"New York's not the only place where people are in a rush," Chyna said, remembering the Webster High hallways. "The people here are just _older_."

Just then, Cameron spotted three, snobby looking girls, his age, walk by. "I don't know why you guys are already complaining! I'm going to like it here! Excuse me – " Cameron walked off, without another word to his family.

"I give it 30 seconds before they turn him away," Chyna deadpanned.

Olive disagreed, "Make it 45. He's in a five star hotel and they're going to assume he has money."

Chyna's dad said, "I'm appalled at the two of you! That's my son you're talking about!"

"That's right, honey," her mom agreed. After a pause, "I'd give him a full minute."

Cameron returned almost exactly a minute later, with a full on smile on his face.

"So what happened?" Chyna asked.

"They told me to get lost!" Cameron announced brightly.

"Ok….so, why you smiling?" Olive asked.

"Don't you guys get it?" Cameron said, as if it was obvious. "They _talked_ to me! Usually girls like them would just walk away like they didn't hear me! I am moving on _up_!"

"Keep dreaming, Cameron," Chyna said. She turned to her dad, "So dad, maybe we should check in? It's still early. Maybe we can still look around – maybe check the city block."

"Yea sure, lemme just find the front desk – "

Chyna's dad led the way, while everybody followed behind as they bumped into and stepped around people.

At the front desk, a balding, dark skinned man in a dashing suit greeted them with a pleasant smile: "Good afternoon! Welcome to the Diamond! My name is Marion and I'll be assisting you today. Do you have a room?"

Chyna's dad answered, "Yes – "

"We have a room," Chyna's mom finished. "We're reserved under Parks."

"Parks. That's P A R – That's right. I see your name. Here's the key to your room, and have a pleasant day. Enjoy your time with each oth – " Marion stopped short at the sight of China and Olive.

"You have kids."

"Yea, that's right," Chyna's dad answered. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not a problem at all!" The balding man grinned broadly. "Why would it be?" Chyna suppressed a shiver though, at the look the man was giving _her_ –

Marion pointed two fingers at his own eyes and then pointed them back at Chyna. She could've sworn he mouthed, _I'll be watching you_.

"Right," Chyna's dad said warily, "We'll just be going now - take care!"

With a scramble, the Parks and Olive left. Chyna still felt the man giving her the evil eye from behind as she left.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Chyna wondered.<p>

"Beats me," Olive answered honestly. "Maybe he just doesn't like kids?"

Chyna shrugged. "Yea, that might be it."

They were in Suite 789 now, a pretty high end open space that was as large as the first floor of the Parks' suburban home, with two sitting rooms in the corners and four bedrooms. The whole west – facing wall was glass, and had a single door that led out to a balcony that faced the Hudson River.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Olive said. "What matters is that we're finally _here_ – in New York. There's so many things to do! I don't know where to start. There's Times Square, Central Park, the Bronx Zoo, South Street Seaport, the Business District, Jacques has a restaurant somewhere over there – there's Radio City Music Hall, Broadway Musicals – "

"Whoa, slow down, Olive. You know we're here for just three days right?"

"That's 72 hours! Make it 79 because we're not counting today – More than enough time to see everything on my list so as long as we follow a carefully laid out itinerary to the letter."

Chyna just grinned politely. It was the only thing to do when Olive was on a roll like this –

Her phone rang.

"You just – hold that thought, Olive," Chyna picked up the phone.

"Hello? Is this Chyna, Chyna Parks?" A female voice asked.

"Hi! Yes, this is Chyna."

"Kiara?" The lady asked.

Chyna rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time she'd been confused for that girl. "No – this is Chyna," Chyna assured the stranger.

"So weird. You sound like someone I know. Anyway, I'm Stella Malone. I'm the wardrobe coordinator for the concert. I wanted to get the chance to meet you, and maybe we can work together to see what you might like – what clothes you'd want to wear, that kind of stuff. You're opening the show, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well then, how about you come meet me up in the 34th floor. There's a sitting area in the Northeast section that has a really great view of the Hudson River. I was thinking we can bounce around a few wardrobe ideas, and it just so happens that I have the concert coordinator with me … he tells me you worked together a few times back in LA."

"Oh – Joe Lucas's working the concert?"

"Yep!"

Chyna felt relieved. At least there was going to be one person she knew working with her the night of the show.

"Ok. So when do we meet?"

"How about – now? I'm _sorry_ – I usually give more notice. I was actually calling earlier but I didn't get a ring tone."

Chyna looked to Olive, who was gaping and gushing at the New York scenery from the terrace. She hated to abandon her friend now, when they'd just got here –

"Chyna! Come take a look at this!" Olive was calling.

"It's fine. I'll be right up," Chyna spoke into the phone.

* * *

><p>Up on the 7th floor, Chyna was able to maneuver her way easily to the elevator, for the most part, until she'd reach the elevator. A hulking figure slammed right into her as she rounded the corner –<p>

She flew straight off her feet, but avoided landing on her backside as two strong hands had grabbed her just in time.

Finally. All week she'd been bumping into things and people, but not once had someone stopped to save her from falling -

She focused her gaze to identify her hero when, she recognized the green eyes, the shaggy hair and roundish chin -

"Angus?" Chyna cried out.

Angus looked pretty surprised himself – his small, green eyes widened comically.

"What are you doing here?" They demanded of each other at the same time.

"You first!" They said simultaneously.

"Well, I'm here to do a concert remember? Madison Square Garden, singing in front of fans, I even invited _you_ – wait, what am I doing - I told you all this already! I don't have to say anymore!" Chyna said, annoyed.

Angus laughed, "Oh yea, that's right." Then he was silent. He gave Chyna an innocent, doe – eyed expression that looked inappropriate on a boy twice her size. "Do I have to go next?" He said finally.

"Yes! You know what – wait till I tell Olive about this."

Angus grabbed her wrist. He looked spooked –

"No, not Olive! _Please_, not her. I'll tell you. Just don't tell her anything."

Chyna raised him a single, suspicious eyebrow. "Start talking, boy."

Angus slumped. "Man, I was hoping I wouldn't have to – well, where do I start?"

He gave it some thought, "I guess I should start at the beginning – "

Just then, a chipper female voice sang in the hallway –

"Oh, there you are, Angus! Hey, Chyna! Wait – Chyna? You're here? Oh, that's so sweet, Angus – your friends came here to support you on your job interview."

Chyna recognized the girl. The woman was dressed in a sharp, pinstriped business suit. Blonde, curly locks sat atop a smiling, pink, heart - shaped face. "Maddie? What are you doing here?"

Maddie Fitzpatrick's beaming smile dropped, quick as a flash. "Oh, Chyna doesn't know?" She asked Angus, to which Angus shrugged, his eyes on the floor.

An odd quiet filled the air. Maddie looked at the time –

Maddie laughed awkwardly, then blurted, "Oh, would you look at the time. 9:34 already. I'm running late guys. Ciao!" The blonde scurried off.

The silence continued on for a bit, until Chyna ended it, "You're here for a job interview?" She asked.

Finally, Angus had something to say –

"Yea – Maddie was the one who hooked me up actually. She'd been looking for a way to put my mad hacking skill**z** to good use since she met me. Turns out she knows some people who work for the US government in an "unofficial" capacity," Angus gestured the quotation marks, "I'm here in New York to meet them. Maddie calls it a job interview – but I think it's just a formality thing. Not to brag, but I think I got this one in the bag."

Angus's boasting – on most days, she'd just smile and roll her eyes, but it annoyed her today.

"Ok? That still doesn't explain why you need to keep it a secret from the rest of us."

"See – that part's kinda complicated," Angus laughed nervously. "Uhm – I'm just going to go now." Angus turned away –

"Whoa. Not so fast. You're telling me, and make it fast because I got some people to meet in the 34th floor. Actually, just _come_ _here_ – " Chyna dragged Angus inside the elevator with her, then pressed the up button. The door closed.

Inside the elevator, Angus had fallen quiet. It took maybe 7 floors of Chyna giving him the evil eye before he spoke up. His voice was barely audible when he spoke, "Once I got the job, I was going to leave the Ant Farm – without saying goodbye. I wasn't going to tell anybody. Ok?"

"Wa-wa-wait, back up a second, Angus. Can you say that again?"

"I said – I was going to leave, without saying goodbye to anyone."

Chyna was slow to choose her next words, "You're telling me – that you were just going to up and leave, without telling Fletcher, Olive, me? When were you going to do this?" She was flabbergasted.

"Next week."

"What?"

Angus stepped back a bit, with a very guilty look on his face. His face reminded Chyna of the Bake Sale of 2012. Angus was banned from all cupcakes at school since then.

"I don't understand. W- what about graduation? We still got 5 months of school left."

Angus shrugged. "I don't really need school for this kinda job. I've been able to hack stuff in my sleep, since I was like, 8."

"So? I still don't get it. Why not take the job _after_ graduation, then."

"The people Maddie is hooking me up with aren't really patient people. If I don't take the job now then they'll just take the next best person."

"Oh wow," Chyna was visibly stunned.

The elevator door opened. They were on the 34th floor now. Chyna stepped out, but before leaving, she held the door open. She had one last thing to say. "Don't think we're done with this conversation, mister. It's not over, by a long shot."

Angus gulped. He tried to wave as the elevator dinged. "Bye, Chy-" The doors closed in his face.

* * *

><p>The 34th floor was a really confusing floor to navigate. Chyna felt like she was a rat in a maze. She made a left turn here, a right turn there, and then eventually found herself right back where she started – the elevator. She spent about ten minutes feeling like a fool before she finally was able to find her way to the Northeast corridor.<p>

The Northeast section seemed a little like an airplane lounge - it had that panoramic view of sky going on, as well as the Hudson river and the rising morning sun. Sitting over the corner, watching the sun and laughing was Joe Lucas, with a blonde. Chyna assumed that she was Stella – the lady she spoke to on the phone.

Chyna walked up to them, eager to say hi, but wasn't prepared for what came next.

Chyna had caught Joe's attention. He stopped in the middle of talking to Stella, and pointed in Chyna's direction –

Stella got up, and turned. She was a pretty, tall blonde. She reminded Chyna very much of an older Lexi, but with genuine friendliness in her smile. But the smile quickly lost its place as Stella fixed a look at Chyna –

Stella shrieked, "Oh my God!" as she backed up onto Joe's lap. Her voice was so shrill it hurt Chyna's ears.

A smirk flitted Joe's features as he caught her. He leaned back into his chair as the weight of Stella fell on him, and laughed. With a playful grin he said, "See, I told you Chyna looks exactly like Kiara."

"I thought you were exaggerating!" Stella smacked Joe playfully, who looked like he was enjoying himself.

Chyna laughed. "Don't worry, Stella. Joe had a way, way girlier reaction the first time he met me."

Stella and Joe laughed.

"It's true," Joe admitted.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon chatting – all about things that had nothing to do with the concert.

* * *

><p>The line was incredibly long. It stretched all the way down half a block – and there were more people, Olive knew – around the corner. Olive was waiting in line, with Chyna and Stella – who she'd been introduced to earlier in the morning – and they were pretty much smack dab in the middle of the line, where they'd been stuck for easily ten minutes now.<p>

They were several blocks downtown from the Diamond. It was a bright, clear New York afternoon – and it was unseasonably warm for January. Olive had fallen in line wearing a white hoody – but now she had it off. Still, she found herself sweating.

"I didn't think – New York weather was going to be like this – " Olive complained. It wasn't only hot – it was _humid_. The air felt thick all around her.

"Well, you're the one who wanted ice cream," Chyna said, "and you picked _this_ of all places – why was that again?"

They were falling in line for an ice cream truck.

It was double the size of a large trailer, splashed with lots of loud decorative colors and bells and whistles, and fitted with a bullhorn that the vendor was yelling into every 5 seconds. It was definitely a spectacle to look at.

"Olive. I'm sure there were plenty of indoor, _air - conditioned_ alternatives nearby – like a Coldstone Creamery or a Sixteen Handles. Why not go there?" Chyna complained.

"It's one of those things on my to – do list when I come to New York," Olive explained, not for the first time. "Do you want me to run the list by you again? Cuz I'd be more than happy to – "

"No thanks!" Chyna said immediately. "Really – thanks for that though."

Olive shrugged, thinking nothing more of it.

Stella laughed. "Super Sweets is always on every tourist's to – do list."

"Of course. According to McCaber's _What to Do When You Visit New York_ guide – which I memorized every line of – Super Sweets is the place to go to when you want ice cream in New York. It's and I quote, 'The best ice cream in the area. Can't leave New York without trying it once.' " Olive said.

Stella smiled. "I didn't know they said that about Super Sweets. I tell you what, though – don't get me wrong – I like their ice cream, but I think there are better ice cream spots in the city."

Olive's interest was piqued. "Where?"

"There's one that definitely comes to mind. It's on the West Side of the city – by Washington Square Park. It's called Tien's. Not as popular a spot among tourists – but I guarantee that you won't regret going there."

"Is the line shorter?" Chyna asked.

"Oh, yea – much, much shorter. It doesn't get the kind of hype that Super Sweets gets – it's definitely one of NYC's best kept secrets."

"Well, I'm sold – what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Chyna said.

"Hey! But what about Super Sweets?" Olive asked, a little miffed.

"_Look_ at the line, Olive. We're going to be stuck here all afternoon. I don't really wanna be standing here for an hour and a half under the sun. Do you?"

Olive tugged at the collar of her white blouse – which was feeling sticky and tight from all the sweating. She looked at the long line, which was at a complete standstill. "I suppose not."

Chyna's sharp face softened. "Don't worry, Olive. We'll be back here again, maybe at a time when the line isn't that long – "

"Lines are always this long," Stella piped in.

"Ok! When it's not so hot then!" Chyna put on a smile. "In the meantime, we'll get to do some walking around – explore the city – preferably under _shade_ – and aren't you just a teensy bit curious about this ice cream place Stella is talking about?"

"Well, I can't say I'm not," Olive admitted. "Ok then," she turned to Stella, "how do we get there?"

"Our best bet is to hail a taxi. C'mon, up a block from here, I know a spot where I'm always able to find a taxi – "

Olive made a face. "Oh – taxi's? I was hoping we'd be able to take the subway. I never took the subway before."

Stella had an amused look on her face. "Is this another one of your to – do things?"

"Guilty again," Olive admitted, a little pink in the face.

" - Olive has a lot of things on her to – do list," Chyna explained.

"Well, it'll be a little bit of walk East, and then we can take the 6 uptown – if you guys don't mind the walk. We can probably take this way over _here_ – " Stella pointed to 2nd Ave. " – Lots of trees and buildings and shade. What do you think? It's up to you."

"Sure, I'm game!" Olive said.

"Really, Olive? This is just going to make us sweat more. You know that right?" Chyna said.

* * *

><p>After a little over 30 minutes of traveling, they'd finally made it. The Washington Square Park area was decidedly a more relaxed environment than Midtown Manhattan – not as crowded, stuffy or noisy – Olive liked the change in scenery.<p>

There weren't as many commercial buildings in the area as Midtown, but Olive saw a lot of NYU buildings.

"I can tell you like the area," Stella noted, brightly.

"Yea, it's not half bad – " Olive admitted. " – I'd probably hang here all the time if I lived here."

"That's exactly what I did. I lived here in New York a little while – with Joe – he had a place in the Upper West Side. He took me here all the time for the ice cream – I swear Joe loved Tien's more than I did – if he wasn't so busy with the concert stuff, I bet he'd be right here with us right now."

"Really? You guys wouldn't be mugged – by paparazzi or fans?" Chyna asked.

"Maybe years before. But not so much these days. Joe isn't as famous as he used to be. And I think we both prefer it that way – much easier to go out and do whatever we want."

"That's cool," Chyna said.

"Anyway, we're here," Stella announced.

Olive had sharp eyes – but she bet she would've probably missed Tien's if Stella hadn't told them they were here. Its exterior was plain and nondescript – it had blended in perfectly with all the buildings on the block. There was only a small sign that said Tien's, hanging overhead with a plain ice cream logo – one scoop of vanilla ice cream on a waffle cone. She looked inside – there were lots of empty coffee tables. The floor was old, washed out wood. There were only five customers occupying a table, happy to sit back and enjoy their ice cream. Racks of magazines filled the wall in a corner, and Olive could smell the air of warm sweetness, particularly toasted walnuts.

"This is it?" Chyna sounded a little skeptical.

"Oh, c'mon guys! Don't be like that. Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Don't judge a book by its cover?'" Stella said.

"Only about 2,643 times," Olive said.

"Well, there you go, then! Trust me – the ice cream is _out of this world_."

"Ok," Chyna said hesitatingly. "Let's try it."

They went over to where the ice cream was on display. The ice cream looked really good, Olive had to admit – and there were lots of them too –

A squat man in a full beard and friendly eyes came up to greet them. "How you doing, guys, I'm Gervin – do you know what you want to order?" Gervin eyed Stella. "Hey I know _you_ – you've been here quite a few times, with that boyfriend of yours."

Stella looked impressed. "Oh wow! I can't believe you'd remember – it's been a while since I came here."

"Well, I always remember a pretty face," he said charmingly, then deadpanned, "and a famous boyfriend."

They all laughed. "Right," Stella said. "Well anyway, I'll have the pumpernickel, medium, please."

Gervin began to scoop the ice cream. "Right away, Madame," he said.

Once he finished serving Stella the ice cream, he turned to Olive and Chyna. "And what would you young ladies like?"

"I dunno," Chyna eyed all the flavors. "There's so many choices to pick from."

Olive knew what she wanted right away, "I'd like the black sesame and the taro, please."

Chyna was interested, "Oh wow, I've never heard of those flavors before. How they taste like?"

"The taro tastes like yam. It's very fruity and very sweet. Black sesame – not so much fruity, but it has a really different texture than other ice cream – it kinda has a peanut butter after taste to it."

"Um ok," Chyna said. "I guess I'll try it out too."

Once they were all served and sat down, Olive tried the ice cream. "Oh wow!" She gushed. "This tastes so good – it's exactly like what I had in Tokyo."

"You went to Tokyo too?" Stella asked Olive, with intrigue on her face. "I knew Chyna was there a couple months ago – for her concert – "

"It wasn't really a concert," Chyna explained. "I just sang at someone's wedding party. There were just lots of people there. Olive was at the party – actually my whole class was. We were all there on a field trip."

"That's some field trip," Stella said in an impressed tone.

"Yep. Anyway – you had ice cream over there? Where was I?" Chyna asked Olive.

"Oh sorry – I guess it slipped my mind. I went to this ice cream shop around the corner from the Tipton with Angus. They serve ice cream over there just like this – except the place was a lot more _packed_. It was Angus, actually, who'd first introduce me to black sesame," Olive explained. She felt a smile come to her face –

"Oh, Angus?" Olive caught Chyna's tone, and the slightly sour look on her face.

"Yep," Olive answered, a little defensively.

"Olive – do you like Angus?" Chyna asked.

It was such a random question for Chyna to ask, and out of the blue – but Olive had the feeling Chyna had been meaning to ask. Olive felt heat rise to her face. "I don't – I mean, I - why are you even asking this?"

"I just don't think now's the time to be crushing on Angus," Chyna said.

"I – well – that's not fair – why is it ok for you to crush on Fletcher – but I can't crush on Angus?" Olive blurted. She put her hands to her mouth. With a startle, she realized she in fact, did like Angus –

"I – I'm not crushing on Fletcher," Chyna said, very unconvincingly.

Olive recovered from her startle quickly. "Sure you are! And how very convenient of you to start liking him _after_ he gets a girlfriend," Olive said, feeling smug.

"Well. I think this is my cue to take a walk!" Stella announced. She got up from the seat, and the two girls had barely noticed –

"That's not _fair_," Chyna defended. She was starting to look a little ruffled now -

"No, I think it's very _fair_. You say that it's bad timing for me to like Angus, but it's not like he has a girlfriend. So why would it be bad timing?" Olive was curious.

Chyna sighed, looking defeated. "Olive – trust _me_ – Angus is not someone you want to like right now," she insisted.

Olive hmph-ed. She felt like being stubborn. "I think I'm perfectly capable of deciding who I like, thank you very much." With an up turned nose and a jut of her chin, she got up from her seat.

"Um, ok – I guess we're taking the ice cream to go then?" Chyna joked.

Olive left the ice cream shop without a word.

* * *

><p>They took a taxi back to the Diamond Hotel. The ride there was awkwardly quiet, for the most part. Olive sat on one side of the bench, and Chyna on the other. Stella was sandwiched right in the middle.<p>

"Uhm. Just remember Chyna, that you need to head to rehearsals tonight. Joe has the whole place pretty much set up, so uhm – yea, you need to go," Stella repeated again, awkwardly.

"Yea, I'm going," Chyna answered. She leaned in and craned her neck to look at Olive, "_So_, it appears I'll be gone for most of the night. You'll be all right alone Olive?"

Olive at this point, was feeling less and less annoyed with Chyna. She never could stay mad at her that long - but a part of her still felt like giving her friend a hard time. She was curt, "Yes, I'll be all right."

"Um, ok, then," Chyna started to giggle, but it faltered at the flat look on Olive's face.

* * *

><p>Another day had fallen in New York City. The sun was setting now. The glassed west side of the suite was painted a faint orange. Chyna was getting ready for dress rehearsals now, and Olive was pressed to help solve Chyna's dilemma.<p>

"So what do you think?" Chyna said to Olive, for the millionth time.

"I don't know, Chyna," Olive said tiredly. "Whatever you want, I guess?"

"No, really." Chyna insisted, serious. "I'd appreciate your input."

"Whatever! Ok, fine – I pick that one!" Olive pointed at the item on Chyna's right.

"Really?" Surprise took over Chyna's features. "I could've sworn you'd go with these." Chyna held up a powdered doughnut to her face. "See there – O for Olive!"

The joke was so stupid. It didn't work the time Chyna ruined her science project 4 years ago, but for some reason, it did the trick today. Olive's mouth twitched -

Chyna had a twinkle in her eyes. "Did I just see a little smile there?"

Olive couldn't help it. A smile forced on her face –

"There it is! So I take it you're not mad at me no more?"

"No – not anymore," Olive admitted.

Chyna wrapped her in a hug. "I knew it – best friends can't stay mad at each other forever."

Olive said, "Yea – not really."

"Awesome! Well, I'm going to take a few hours at dress rehearsals. Will you be able to hold up without me?"

Olive pssh-ed, "Sure! Of course! I'm sure there's _tons_ to do here at the hotel. Don't worry about me," she assured.

"Great," Chyna looked glad.

"I just wish there were other Ants here to keep me occupied." Olive thought about the Tokyo trip. There were plenty of Ants on that trip. "Like Fletcher, or Angus – " Olive sighed longingly.

"All right! That's it!" Chyna burst. "I can't take it anymore – there's something I have to tell you about Angus."

Olive felt a pit of concern well up in her chest. "What is it?"

"He's – "

The phone rang. Chyna answered.

"That was Joe," Chyna explained. "I got to get there ASAP. Can we hold this conversation till later?"

"Sure. On one condition though. You have to introduce me to your new celebrity friends."

"Oh, sure. Of course! Anybody. Who'd you like to meet?"

Olive announced dramatically, "The one and only, Nicki Starr!"

Chyna made a face. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to meet anybody else?"

"The question should be, why _would_ I want to meet anyone else? He's only the most popular 18 year old in the world." Olive gushed.

"Olive. I kinda met him in passing. He's kind of a jerk. Even a bigger jerk than Chad is, if you can believe that. _And_ I don't think he's really 18."

This provoked a gasp from Olive. "You lie!"

"No, really."

Olive was deep in thought. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time a Starr had lied about his age, I guess. But I'm still confused. I've seen him, and his brother on TV. They seem nice."

"Well, his older brother Justin's actually a pretty cool guy. At least that's what I heard. I haven't met him yet."

"Hmm. Ok then…well, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Chyna's face had an _oh-duh_ expression. "Oh right! I got to go!"

Chyna made a mad dash for the door. On Chyna's way out, Olive called out, "Have fun, Chyna!"

Chyna's voice was already distantly echoing down the hall. She was in such a hurry: "I will!"

Olive wondered how long it'd take before her friend would trip, fall, or run into someone -

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Olive heard a random voice scream from down the hall.

"I'm so, so sorry – " Olive heard Chyna's voice say.

Ah. There it was. Olive chuckled. Not that long at all.


	6. Surprise?

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. There's just been a lot of stuff going on with me, but I'm not going to bore you guys with the details.

Before I go on, I just want to thank you guys so, so much for the reviews, subs, and favorites. The reviews especially. They give me such a lift when I feel down =)

With that in mind, I want to give a shout out especially to ConfusingStateofMind – whose review of Ant Invasion I still read every once in a while - especially lately with my recent crisis of confidence. I just love the ego boost from reading that review. =)

Just one more thing. I think from now on we're going to have to consider this fic A/U, because I looked ahead to synopses of future Ant Farm episodes and I think there's a good chance that some of my stuff might not make any more sense.

Anyway, the story goes on…

Chapter 6

Olive was bored to tears. There was only so many times that Olive could read this book. She flipped through the pages of the 2014 almanac, for what felt like the millionth time.

Chyna was gone – to dress rehearsals. Chyna's parents were downstairs in the lobby sharing a dinner together. Cameron was gone as well; she didn't even want to think about what the boy might be up to…

And so Olive was all alone in the Parks' suite, with no idea of when anybody was coming back, and nothing to do. This wasn't quite what Olive had in mind for a second night in New York.

She looked at the time –

There was a bright side, at least. Fletcher was due to arrive at the Diamond Hotel anytime now. So she'll have some company pretty soon.

It was probably a blessing in disguise, now that she came to think about it. Without Chyna in the mix, maybe she'd have her opportunity to get to know Janice a little better -

Sure, Olive had hit a few rough spots with Janice in the past, but since then they'd gotten along pretty well. Maybe this trip was her chance to finally, really, become friends with her!

Olive felt a smile on her face. There was always a bright side to things, if you try hard enough to look for it. But an hour was too long a time to be doing nothing.

She made a decision. She wasn't going to wait around for Fletcher.

She closed her book and left the suite. She was sure that there was something better to do – _anywhere_ else.

* * *

><p>Olive felt very uncomfortable right away when she hit the top of the stairs of the hotel lobby. It was bad enough that the place was busy – really, really busy – that in itself was usually enough to make Olive uncomfortable in most situations - but everyone she saw on the floor looked absolutely dressed to impress.<p>

Olive felt like she was at the Oscars – what with everybody dressed in tailor made suits and fancy looking dresses. She even spied Chyna's dad among the crowd, dressed in slacks and long sleeves. The only time she'd ever seen the man dress up before was in his police uniform!

Darryl spotted her, waved, and went in through a door with Mrs. Parks by his side. She eyed the overhead sign – it read Guillan's. She guessed it had to be the hotel bar, or something like that.

Needless to say, Olive felt very out of place. Here she was, in a simple blouse and jeans. She didn't belong here. She was definitely second guessing her impulse to leave the suite…

Maybe it was better to wait for Fletcher and Janice, before deciding what to do. Yea, that was it. She'd wait. There was nothing wrong with facing absolute boredom for one more hour.

She made to go back up the stairs, when she noticed a distinct shape among the swirling, mixing shapes and colors of the crowd – the wide frame, the sloppy posture, the messy hair –

Suddenly, she forgot all about her fear of the busy, dressy crowd. She dived straight into the river of people, with no hesitation -

"Angus – _oof_ – Angus-!" She called out, again and again. It felt useless. She strained to get her voice atop the crowd's, but the lobby was so loud, and very quickly, the back of the boy who she knew to be Angus was swerving from view –

She moved quickly through the lobby, but it wasn't quick enough. She came to a point in the lobby where the crowd had thinned and she felt free enough to shake her arms loose. Two doors and a hallway spanned her view, and she didn't know which way Angus had taken.

Exasperated, she took out her phone. She had Angus on dial immediately. She waited as she listened to the dial tone, but after a few rings the call had went straight to voicemail. A cold feeling washed over her as she looked at her phone.

A deep, friendly voice had snuck up on her, "I see you've got the latest Sprint smartphone. The TX-3. I got one, too!"

Olive turned. It was Gervin, the ice cream man from Washington Square. "Oh, hi!" Normally she would've been happy to see a friendly face, but Olive found that she suddenly lacked the enthusiasm to put any sincerity behind her greeting. But if the man had noticed it, he didn't show it. Smiling eyes greeted her atop a full beard. The beard was so prominent, she couldn't tell where the smile of his mouth began and where it ended.

"Sorry to sneak up on you like that," Gervin apologized. He made to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye. "It's just always nice to see another TXT-er."

The joke brought a smile to Olive's face. "It's ok. Right back at ya," she said, this time with more of that typical Doyle friendliness.

"Anyway – sorry to bother you. You look like you were in a hurry to go somewhere. I just wanted to remind you, feel free to stop by Tien's again, anytime. We're always happy to see customers return."

"Oh, thanks! And oh – I'm not really, in a hurry to go somewhere – it's just that I saw my friend, I saw him walk over here, but then I lost him – "

"Was it a really big kid? Looks about 16, had on a really bad combination of a yellow shirt and green slacks?"

"That's the one – and I _know_, the color combo is an eyesore, right?"

Gervin laughed a husky, merry laugh. "Well, he made his way over to the front desk. If you hurry now, you probably can still catch him – "

"Thanks a lot, Gervin!" In her rush, she forgot to say goodbye to the old man.

* * *

><p>Olive had caught up to Angus. He was still at the front desk, in a discussion with Marion, the creepy manager who had checked the Parks in yesterday. Marion was slumped over on a desk, a pained expression on his face. "I SWEAR, it's as if god invented kids solely for the purpose of making my life miserable!" He complained.<p>

Normally, Olive would've laughed at the sight of a grown man whining like Marion was, but Olive stayed silent as she took in the scene.

What was Angus doing here?

"Look mister, I'm just saying, why would you charge me for an extra day. I wasn't even here that long." Angus said.

"I just _told_ you!" Marion whined again. "Check out time was at 12 noon. What is it that you don't understand?"

"What I don't understand is how I'm going to come out 300 dollars lighter than I expected to. Do you know how much 300 dollars is? That's like, 5 lunches. That's a lot of food!"

Marion gasped. "Where in the world do you eat, sir?"

"That's not really any of your business! Anyway, I don't see what the problem is. If you can just take back my third day – "

"Still thinking with your belly, I see." Olive said loudly, interrupting the argument. Manager and boy turned, spotting Olive.

Suddenly, Angus took on a whole new, accommodating demeanor when he spoke to the manager. He was backing up now, " – You know what, Marion. I see your point. I am checking out _way_ after check out time. _Sorry_ for the misunderstanding. I'll just be heading out now – "

Angus turned, but was stopped when Olive grabbed a hold of his arm. "Not so fast, Angus."

Angus slowly turned. He had a wide, red smile on his face. "Olive! Oh wow. So crazy seeing you here! Small world, who would've thought – of all the places – you look _great_ by the way! Digging that hairstyle! Anyway, I got to go – "

"You're not going anywhere." Olive said. She wasn't mad yet, but she felt really confused, and frustrated. She was so surprised to see Angus and yet he didn't look at all surprised to see her.

The fake smile was gone from Angus's face. "I'm sorry Olive," he said seriously. "I didn't mean to – like this – the way I wanted it was easier," he spun, and made for the front door.

What the? Angus was making _no_ sense!

Olive walked in quick, small strides at first as she chased after Angus – but then the strides got wider, until she skipped walking altogether – she was in a light jog now. She realized Angus could move faster than she thought –

The next thing she knew, she felt the cool air of the Manhattan night hit her face. The humming, milling of the hotel lobby was replaced with noisy, honking cars, rustling air and even a distant siren -

But she ignored all that, as she spotted Angus running to the Northwest corner of the block. He was about to cross the street when he seemed stopped by some invisible force. He side – stepped left and then side – stepped right, but still, he looked stymied and unable to cross the barrier between curb and street.

It was when she finally caught up to Angus that she saw what was keeping him. Chyna was blocking Angus from crossing the street. She had a stern, cross look on her face that Olive had only seen fixed at the likes of Lexi Reed, and well, Janice –

"Chyna, can you please let me go?" Angus pleaded.

"No. Not until we finish this conversation!" Chyna said firmly.

Olive heard, but she didn't understand. "Finish the conversation? What conversation?" Olive wondered.

Both Chyna and Angus stopped looking at each other right then, and turned to face Olive.

"Olive, you're here!" Chyna plastered a grin on her face. "How was your night?"

Olive rubbed at the sudden tension on her forehead. "Not so good, right now Chyna. What's going on?"

Chyna had a sympathetic look on her face, while Angus had a very much, fish out of water expression.

Silence loomed.

"Well, is somebody going to tell me? Because it's looking more and more like my two best friends are keeping a secret from me."

Chyna had opened her mouth to say something, when, a perky female voice joined the mix: "Olive! You're here too! Aww. You Ants really go everywhere together!"

Olive turned to see who it was - she hadn't seen this girl in months. It was Maddie, dressed in a dark gray blouse and a long, black skirt. She was positively beaming as she joined the group, until she saw the sour look on everyone's faces. After a long moment of everyone looking at each other, Maddie licked the tip of her index finger and held it up to the air, as if testing the wind. "That tension in the air. Does anyone feel it?" She joked.

Maddie laughed, to which no one joined in. "Awkward," she said. The smile slipped off her face. "I don't understand," she said, but then right after she said it, it looked like she _did_ understand.

Maddie turned to Angus. "_None_ of your friends were _ever_ supposed to know, were they?"

Maddie took Angus's silence as an affirmative. She tsk-ed, "I can't say I'm not disappointed in you, kiddo."

Maddie was walking off now. "I really hope you kids work it out," she said honestly. Maddie looked to Chyna, and Angus –

Olive felt like Maddie took an especially long look at her –

It startled Olive a bit, to see the pitying look on Maddie's face. But why would Maddie feel sorry for her? Very awkwardly, Olive waved Maddie hello, to which Maddie mouthed, "Hi, sweetie."

Maddie finally, walked off, and then sped up to a gallop. She screamed, "Wait up, Jacques!"

And then it was three again. Olive looked to Chyna and Angus, who looked every bit as awkward as she was annoyed.

"Someone tell me what is going on _now_," Olive said. Her patience was really thinning. She felt like she just wanted to snap – mostly at Angus – who'd been frustrating her for about the past month now –

All those times she'd tried to talk to him and he would just shut her out…

Her words were really directed at Angus, but it was Chyna who spoke. "Angus's leaving the Ant Farm, Olive. He was just, going to leave, and not tell anyone."

"What?"

"It's exactly what Chyna said," Angus confirmed. His words were so soft spoken, Olive had to strain to hear it.

Olive stepped forward, right in Angus's personal space. "Come again?"

"He had a job interview, Olive. Maddie set him up. Angus's basically going to be this anti – Hacker, for some secret organization that works for the government."

"Hey! Why do you have to say it like that? It sounds so stupid when you say it like that!" Angus whined.

"When is Angus supposed to start this job?" Olive asked Chyna, though she was looking right at Angus's face.

"Next week." Chyna answered.

"Oh." She'd been about to blow, like a nuclear reactor overheating because it had too many cracks in it –

She shut it off. She shut everything off. Now she felt about as lively as an Artic wasteland – cold and empty.

"Olive, please don't look like that." Olive heard Angus say. Something about his tone – it made her look Angus in the face. For the first time in weeks, he looked more like the boy she'd been spending time with all these months, and less like the doof that she couldn't figure out.

Something threatened to flicker inside Olive, but she fought it – she remained _steady_, _cold_. "Like what?" She said flatly.

"Like – _that_. It's exactly what I was trying to avoid."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olive insisted, in that same flat tone.

"C'mon Olive – "

"Save it, Angus." Chyna cut in.

Chyna was obviously coming to Olive's defense, but somehow, it just annoyed Olive. Some parts of her coldness gave way to fire –

"Stuff it, Chyna."

Her friend's dark eyes widened. "Wait. You're mad at me, too?" Chyna was incredulous.

"What do you _think_?" She spat. The fire inside Olive was about to spread wildly, all it needed was more fuel –

"What did I do?" Chyna asked.

Olive looked into Chyna's huge, disbelieving eyes – and suddenly she had no more energy to light the flame. She was back to feeling cold again. "It's more like what you didn't do," Olive answered, in a dead tone. She spun and turned to re-enter the Diamond, not sparing another look at her friends' faces.

* * *

><p>It shouldn't be too long until the next update. Possibly the weekend.<p>

-Go10


	7. A Tough Choice

A/N: There's probably going to be another fast update after this. Or two. After that, it's going to slow down because I am dangerously almost out of material to post. I haven't written a new chapter in months. Lol.

And as a side note...that Hollywood episode was one of the funnier episodes I've seen in a while. The part where Paisley and Olive went on the game show made me laugh hardest. After that, it was probably the Walrus scene. =D

Chapter 7

"You know Janice, when you asked me to go to New York with you, I didn't quite picture it…like this." Fletcher said.

Janice giggled. "So you're not having fun? I'm having a great time!"

"That's easy for you to say," Stevens interjected.

Both Fletcher and Janice turned to Stevens, who made up a third of Janice's _charming_ security detail. Charming to Janice, anyway. It was always hard to get comfortable around the guards. Even now, Fletcher was trying to keep himself relaxed.

Janice laughed. Stevens, whose sheer size frightened Fletcher at times, looked like he was cut down to half his size today. He was moping –

"Stevens, does it really bother you that I got Pennsylvania Avenue?" Janice asked.

Stevens looked longingly at the monopoly board. "A little."

Quincy, Janice's other bodyguard, who can pass for Stevens' twin, clapped a hand on Quincy, "Don't worry. We're still in this." Quincy said, though he stared at the monopoly board, befuddled.

The only guard who was enjoying himself was Chris. He counted his monopoly money in slow fashion. His normally sharp and focused eyes – like a hawk's – danced today under a cleanly shaved bald head.

Quincy took a hard look at all of his boss's money. "The amount of money you have … it baffles me."

Janice smirked. "Absolutely baffling, it is!"

Fletcher laughed. "Janice! Don't be mean! It's ok, Quincy. I'm behind in the game too – "

Instantly, all three guards turned to Fletcher: "Who gave you permission to speak?" They spoke in unison.

"Sorry, sorry! Just trying to be nice."

And so Fletcher kept quiet for the next ten rounds of Monopoly. In fact, the whole game was coming along in quiet fashion, until without warning, Stevens shot up from his seat.

"I can't take this game anymore!" Stevens exclaimed.

Quincy raised a single eyebrow. "What's wrong? You're making excellent headway." He pointed out.

Stevens was getting flustered now-

"Chris has a monopoly on the whole right side of the board. We – we can't win! Too many hotels…houses…" Stevens clutched his head with both hands.

"Keep calm, man. Think this through." Quincy said in a rational voice.

"Oh sure. You can afford to talk like that after acquiring Illinois and Indiana Avenue! Why would Chris even trade you that, anyway?"

Quincy shrugged. "I saw the opportunity for a mutually beneficial alliance, and I took it."

"That's not very fair!" Stevens said petulantly.

Quincy got up too now. "Deal with it. Say, if you're finished, can you give me your properties?" He asked Stevens.

Stevens looked deep in thought, and then pushed all his cards towards Quincy. "If it means putting you ahead of Chris, then so be it."

The head guard had to jump in now, "Wait a minute. Let's think this through. The rules clearly state that any one eliminated from the game has to give their property to the bank – "

"Always wanting to win, Chris. You make me sick." Quincy spat.

"No, really! It's in the rules and regulations portion of the handbook that comes with the game. Give me a moment to produce it – "

But Quincy was having none of it. The three guards were now in a back and forth now, squabbling and bickering.

Janice looked like this was a daily thing. "Don't worry. They're always like this. Give it 5 minutes," she whispered to Fletcher.

Fletcher didn't mind. He was amused even. "It's funny, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"How seriously they're taking the game. Like they need to do everything to win. Especially that Chris guy."

It was Janice's turn to look amused now. "Well, why would that be funny, Mr. Quimby?"

"_Because_ – it's just a game?" Wasn't it obvious?

"That's a loser's mentality, Fletcher."

To Fletcher, that sounded like a weird philosophy to live by. "Who tells you that?"

A knock on the door stopped Janice from answering, and the guards, who had been discussing strategy, fell away to quick silence.

Stevens got up. "I'll get it. And while I'm at it, Quincy – think _hard_ about what I just told you. Trust me, you're going to need Boardwalk."

"Yes – it sounds like an excellent strategy – "

"Boardwalk's so expensive," Chris cut in. "You wouldn't have any money to put up any houses if you trade for Boardwalk." He flashed his monopoly money. "You'd need much more of these."

Stevens said, with horror in his eyes, "Don't listen to him, Quincy."

"You boys are ridiculous!" Janice huffed. "I'll get it."

Chris stood up. He fixed his belt. "No, you won't. I'll get it."

When Chris wasn't looking, Fletcher caught Stevens coaxing Quincy, "Quick, when he isn't looking, take North Carolina Avenue!"

Quincy cocked up a single, interested eyebrow. He looked like he was considering it, when Chris swung the door open to reveal a Japanese woman in her 40's, decked top to bottom in Gucci wear.

Fletcher could tell that the woman was important, because Chris, Quincy and Stevens stood immediately at attention. All casualness was gone – suddenly Fletcher felt very nervous. He always felt nervous around the guards when the guards stood tall and professional like. It made him feel like he was going to get a security frisk again.

"Who's she?" Fletcher asked Janice.

"She's my m – "

The new lady cut across Janice in Japanese. She spoke in entrancing, but edgy tones, and Janice looked like she'd completely forgot that Fletcher was in the room. Her attention was completely on the woman.

Fletcher eyed the lady that had stolen Janice's attention so effortlessly. The way the lady was carrying on, it was as if he wasn't there – yet he was pretty sure that she'd spotted him the moment she entered the room, then turned her head away.

It wasn't before long that the whole room was talking at once. The lady hit Janice with a question in Japanese, and then snapped something he didn't understand at the guards. And then the whole room was abuzz in people talking to and at one another, in Japanese, no less –

And he was in the middle of it – completely unnoticed. He felt that he could easily slip away from the room.

He had an idea.

"Err, you know what," Fletcher said to no one in particular, "I'll let you guys talk about, whatever it is you guys want to talk about – it's so obvious you guys don't need me."

The whole room carried on with their conversation – or more like talking on top of one another - as if Fletcher hadn't said a word.

"Besides," Fletcher said, more to himself, "there's this phone call I've been meaning to make anyway."

Or more accurately, a phone call Fletcher had been meaning to get _through_. Since he touched down in New York, he'd been calling Chyna, and Olive non-stop, but neither of them had picked up their phone – not even once. Which was strange. It was 10 pm New York time.

There was no way they were asleep…right? Early to bed in the city that never sleeps. The idea sounded crazy.

He slipped out the room, and tried Chyna's number – again. He listened to the phone ring, and just when he thought the answering machine was about to pick up, like last time - he heard the ringing stop, and Chyna's voice, "Hey Fletcher."

Chyna didn't sound at all happy. Already he wondered, did she want him off the phone? He'd hate that. But then, she did pick up. She could've ignored it -

"Chyna, are you ok?"

A deep sigh, on the other end –

"No. I'm not. It's Ol – actually – what are you doing right now? You busy?"

Fletcher peeked through the doorway – he hadn't closed the door behind him – to see Janice still entrenched in a discussion with the woman who he hoped wasn't Janice's mother. He had the feeling the lady didn't like him very much already.

He winced as he heard the two pick up their voices –

"I'm not busy right now. You're at the Diamond right?"

"Yea. I'm in my room - 728.."

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Fletcher got to Chyna's door in no time at all. Once he got there, he knocked – just twice – before the door opened. It was Chyna who answered, and he wasn't prepared at all for the sight of her.<p>

Chyna looked beautiful. Like usual. Actually, even more than usual. She had on a halter top shirt, heels, with a black jacket on and dark makeup that made her large eyes _pop_ - just a little bit more.

She must've noticed him staring too long, because she explained, "I came from dress rehearsals."

He felt red. She shouldn't have needed to say that. He'd stared too long. He shouldn't have been staring at all! He had a girlfriend! Then he realized, he was still doing it! _Take your eyes off her_! _Take your eyes off her_! He told himself as he averted his gaze.

"So. On the phone. You sounded really bothered by something," he said, not quite looking into Chyna's eyes.

"It's not something – it's _someone_." He heard her let out a deep breath. "Olive's acting a little _crazy_ right now."

"I am not acting CRAZY!" Fletcher could hear Olive shout – she was so loud –that Fletcher chilled. He felt like she was standing right next to him.

Chyna winced. "I didn't mean for her to hear that," she said to Fletcher in a dramatic whisper.

But Fletcher was barely listening as he went around Chyna, and entered deeper into the suite. The place wasn't as large as Janice's suite upstairs – for one thing, it didn't have two floors - but it still looked pretty nice. The moonlight shone in nicely through the windows. He turned back to Chyna. This time he had no problem looking her in the face, when he asked, "Where's Olive?"

"In our room." Chyna nodded at the door, about ten feet to his right. Then, she called out, in a much louder voice, "Which I've been trying to get inside for an hour!" When Olive wouldn't respond, Chyna sounded less angry, and more deflated, "Olive please, how many times do I have to apologize?"

But they didn't hear another peep from Chyna's bedroom. Everything was quiet.

"Wow. What'd you do to get her so mad?" He asked.

Chyna's voice was high, indignant. Her large eyes looked like mini soccer balls. "And why are we assuming this is _my_ fault."

"Chyna, please. Need I remind you about all the other times you got Olive mad? Like the science fair back in our first year at the Ant Farm, or the time she tried to impress the very first boy she liked and you gave her really bad advice – " He laughed. " – Remember when we all went swimming for spring break and you got Olive to pretend she was drowning so you can strike up a conversation with the lifeguard? Remember how that went? And _oh_, don't you get me started on Valentine's Day - !"

"Okay, okay! I get your point!" Chyna waved off his rant. "I get it!" She put back on a tight smile. "I can promise this time though, that it's not my fault. See, it was A – "

"Who's there?" Olive's voice peeped up again. "Chyna, who are you talking to? I swear, if it's Angus – " The low and threatening tone of Olive's voice made Fletcher back up a bit, behind Chyna. He caught a whiff of Chyna's hair – peaches again – but his mind barely registered that sweet smell.

"Chyna, what did you _do_? I've never heard Olive sound like that. She sounds like my neighbor's dog when he growls at us, but _scarier_."

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Chyna snapped.

"Fletcher, is that you?" Olive's voice sounded oddly musical, and honey sweet – a complete 180 from her venomous tone just a second ago.

Fletcher stepped closer to the door. "Yea – it's me, Olive."

"Fletcher! Hey!" The door opened, a bit. "Can you come in?"

Just the way she invited him in – she sounded so quiet, so vulnerable – he knew that whatever she was mad about tonight, that it was about something pretty big. The only question was, what was it?

Suddenly he felt this big, brotherly urge surge up from inside of him. He'd been protecting her since kindergarten. Kind, innocent, Olive –

"Sure." He answered without hesitation. He made to cross between the small gap between door and doorway, since Olive had barely opened the door, when Chyna followed him through –

"**Back off**!" The volume of Olive's voice made him backpedal right into Chyna –

"OW! Fletcher! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Chyna - !"

"Make sure you don't let _her_ come in." Olive said, very calmly, then – her voice broke, just a little, "I just want to talk to my best friend, and _only_ my best friend."

At this, Fletcher instantly snapped his head to Chyna. He saw the hurt look on Chyna, when she said, "Olive, I'm your best friend too."

"Fletcher, please?" Olive said, as if Chyna didn't say a word.

Fletcher stepped inside the bedroom. He found Olive sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed. She gazed at him with round, pleading blue eyes.

Fletcher hated what he was about to do.

He sighed as he turned to Chyna, "I know it bothers you that Olive doesn't want to talk to you. But can you just, give me a moment with her? It'll just be a little while."

He put his hand on Chyna's still shoulder. He could see that Chyna didn't want to go. She kept looking past his head at Olive, who all the while was keeping her eyes stubbornly fixed at the top of the doorway, right above their heads. It looked like Olive didn't even know Chyna was there.

Chyna sighed, "No, it's ok. Take all the time you want." Fletcher saw the rejection in Chyna's large eyes, as she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>So Fletcher's first night in New York wasn't going so well. One best friend just left, upset – the other best friend, also upset, was demanding a talk with him - and he was sure that Janice was waiting for him back at her Suite, upset, and ready to let him have it. In hindsight, he realized that it probably wasn't too smart to leave Janice and company unannounced the way he did.<p>

But, he didn't care about all that right now. He had a task at hand here. He had a best friend to talk to, who was sitting in bed right now, hugging her knees to her face.

He was in barely treaded territory here. He remembered doing these kind of things with Olive back in grade school a couple times – she'd get upset, and him, being her only friend, was the default to come and take on all her frustrations and upsets about _everything_. Since Webster High though, things had gotten a little different.

Chyna had taken over the responsibilities for every important talk with Olive, and Fletcher was always more than happy to let Chyna take the reigns. Consoling sobbing girls was always so messy and confusing, and he didn't understand what he was supposed to say most of the time.

Like now. He just stood there, staring at his bleary eyed friend. Seconds ticked way too slow in the back of his mind, and Olive – god bless her - was the one to break the silence.

"Fletcher," Olive cleared her throat. "How was your flight?"

"Awesome. The plane ride was smooth and I got here in no time at all."

When Olive didn't comment, he plopped himself on the bed right next to Olive –

"That's not really what you want to talk about though, is it?"

It felt like the right thing to say. And he was sure she was about to lay on him something about what Chyna did, and how she was so mad at her and that he needed to help fix things -

"No. I want to talk about you and Janice." Olive answered.

Well, that was a curve ball.

"What about us?" He asked, not seeing where this was leading to.

"Do you like her?"

"Of course, she's my girlfriend," he answered without hesitation.

"No. I mean do you like her?"

"Yea!" He said a little louder this time. Maybe if he was a little more … assertive about it, then she'd stop asking him the same question.

"No, you don't understand. I mean, do - you - _like_ - her?"

This was why he avoided these kinds of talks with girls in the first place. They definitely spoke a different language!

"Olive. What's this about?" He asked, hoping to bring this conversation somewhere down to planet Earth.

And then Olive spooked him –

"Janice's a nice girl!" Olive cried out, so hard and suddenly that Fletcher jumped.

"I know," Fletcher said nervously. "She's awesome."

But that answer did not seem to satisfy Olive. She squinted at him intently. He felt like he was being studied, like some lab animal in Biology. Did he say the wrong thing? _Again_?

Olive said, finally, "She's a nice girl, Fletcher. A lot of girls didn't think so – heck, I didn't think so – but since that Halloween party, I know different. A lot of people wouldn't have done for me what she did – "

"What? Make you cry? She made you cry that night! She did. I remember!"

"Yea, and you were mad at her all weekend, I remember … but she apologized afterwards! And she made it up to me by getting me my very first slow dance with a boy! She'd been nice to me ever _since_ - wait, she's your girlfriend. Aren't you supposed to be the one defending _her_ to _me_?"

"Good point. But where are you going with this?"

"My point is. She – she doesn't deserve to have her heart b-broken – " Olive's voice lost strength.

Fletcher sat back down and put a hand on Olive's. Suddenly he knew what to say -

"Like yours?"

"Like mine."

Fletcher sprang up from his bed so fast that Olive yelped, but he paid no mind. "Who did this? Let me at _him_!"

"Fletcher, you're completely missing the point."

For the first time tonight, Fletcher felt like _this much_, he understood. "What do you mean? I get it. Someone hurt your feelings. Badly. And now it's my sworn duty as your best friend to avenge you! Olive, who is he? I'll get him! When we get back to the Ant Farm…"

He was getting himself worked up.

Olive yanked him back to the bed. "Slow down, Vin Diesel. Don't worry about the boy. I'll make sure _he_ gets what's coming to him."

Olive's eyes flashed dangerously, and Fletcher was reminded of when Olive got so mad at him, she warned him that she'd take his foot and ram it up his –

"Is it that Johnny kid again? Is he making prank calls on your phone again? Cuz if it is, don't worry – when we get back to San Francisco, I'll get Angus and we'll - "

Olive's eyes then, shimmered with tears. Finally, Fletcher knew.

"It's Angus."

Olive's silence confirmed it for him, and Fletcher felt angrier than when he thought it was Johnny. Johnny was just some stupid kid, but Angus, he was supposed to be a friend…

"What'd he do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"C'mon, Olive."

"No seriously. I just – I just can't."

Olive didn't look in any condition to talk any further. She crawled to the back of the bed and curled on her side facing away from Fletcher, towards the wall. He heard her small voice, "We'll talk tomorrow, Fletcher."

She didn't say another word, and Fletcher took that as dismissal. He left the bedroom, and automatically looked for Chyna. But she was gone.

He wondered where Chyna was, and what was going on in Chyna's mind as he left.

* * *

><p>Fletcher knew he was in trouble the moment he closed the door behind him. Janice, who was sitting alone on the couch, snapped her head to lock eyes on him. She looked like she was simmering inside. Her nose, which was all balled up like a rabbit's, flared when she spoke, "Where were you?"<p>

Fletcher flinched a little at her sharpness.

"There was a reason why Chyna and Olive hadn't been picking up all night."

"Oh, and why was that?"

"Olive was upset. Chyna called – she wanted me to help me talk to her."

Janice, who seemed ready to tear Fletcher a new one just a moment ago, only looked mildly annoyed now, "Why was Olive upset?"

Fletcher sat on the couch next to Janice. "A boy."

"Is it that Johnny kid again? I gave that boy a talk months ago. He shouldn't be bothering Olive again."

Fletcher laughed. "I thought it was him too! But nah, it's Angus."

"Angus Chestnut? The same boy who basically worships Olive hand and foot?"

"Yep, that's the one." Fletcher could scarcely believe what he was saying himself.

"What'd he do? Darn kid. I knew there was something fishy about him."

"I don't know. Olive wouldn't tell me." Suddenly Fletcher understood the look of dejection on Chyna's face he'd seen ten minutes ago. He felt it too.

"You're upset. Don't worry – Olive will come around."

Fletcher sank himself onto the couch next to Janice. Janice put her hands on his –

"So you're not upset with me? For me leaving you, when you were – with your mom – " He took a stab at the woman's identity, but the look on Janice's face confirmed it for him, and he groaned inside.

Relationships were always difficult when the parents didn't like you. Cameron had always made it a point of telling him that.

"I _was_, but that was before I knew you had a good reason. Poor Olive. I should be the one apologizing – "

Just then, Mrs. Takahashi had burst into the room, flanked by Stevens and Quimby, with Chris bringing the rear. Incredibly, she was wearing a different outfit than she had on 30 minutes ago. It suited her even better, but it also made her look more intimidating.

"Mother, you have excellent timing." Janice deadpanned.

Mrs. Takahashi, to Fletcher's surprise, ignored Janice – she was looking straight at _him_ instead, and then he heard her speak English, for the first time all night...

"I'm sorry for the rudeness earlier, Mr. Quimby." To Fletcher, she didn't sound very sorry at all –

"I was just caught up with a few things with my daughter. Just some mother daughter stuff. You'd be bored to tears."

"If it's important to you guys, it wouldn't bore me. What's up?"

Janice gave Fletcher a meaningful look. Mrs. Takahashi dismissed his question.

"Mr. Quimby, not that we don't appreciate your support, but what are you doing here in New York?"

The question was abrupt, but not harshly spoken.

"I just wanted to give my friends support, that's all."

"Friends." Janice's mom emphasized the plural of the word, and he could've sworn he saw her sneak a look at Janice – or was he seeing things?

"Yea. It's not just Janice's swim meet that I'm here to see. Our friend, Chyna, she has a concert – "

"A concert. A swim meet and a concert. How admirable a friend you are, Mr. Quimby, to give up your selection into the San Francisco Art Convention to support your friends."

He didn't know whether she was paying him a compliment or not.

"How, how did you know about that?"

"That's a good question," Mrs. Takahashi said with a look at Janice. "How did I know about that?"

"Fletcher, what's Okasaan talking about?" Janice asked.

Janice's mom whirled to face her daughter. "Janice, I'm sure you _know_."

"No, I don't." Janice insisted –

She sounded so uncomfortable. Weren't you supposed to be relaxed around your own mother?

Mrs. Takahashi gave a dramatic sigh, and announced, "Mr. Quimby was invited to a very special art convention, held in San Francisco once a year, and it just so happens that it's going to be held two nights from now, on the 13th."

"Fletcher, is this true?" Janice asked.

Fletcher hesitated. "It's true."

Janice surprised him with a very hard slap on his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Fletcher Quimby! When were you going to tell me about _this_?"

"I don't know … now?"

Another hard slap.

"Ow!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" Janice said.

"Ok, ok, ok." He took a step back from Janice, and turned his smarting shoulder away from striking distance. "I probably – wasn't – it wasn't in the plans to tell – but I didn't want to make you guys feel bad about me missing my convention."

"Well, you are doing a very bad job at succeeding."

"You weren't supposed to know! … I'm sorry. It's just, I wanted to be there for my friends, you know?"

Janice's face softened, a little. "It's still not right – what time does the convention start?"

"5 pm Pacific Time."

Janice and her mom exchanged looks.

Mrs. Takahashi said to Fletcher, "That's 8 pm ET. Janice's swim meet is at 1."

"That's perfect!" Janice exclaimed. She turned to her mother, "Okaasan, would it be ok – I know that it would cut our stay in New York a bit short – but can you book us flights to San Francisco, right after my meet, so we can get to his art show on time?"

The smile on Janice's mom's face made Fletcher uneasy. She gestured to Fletcher, "Well, that's completely up to Mr. Quimby."

She looked at him. "Would you like that, Fletcher?" She used his name for the first time. "You can make the most of your day – attend my daughter's swim meet and at the same time make it to San Francisco before your art show starts."

Fletcher didn't hesitate to say, "I can't. I'm glad that you guys are giving me this opportunity to make it back in time, but 8 pm – that's when Chyna's show starts."

The smile on the elder Japanese lady did not slip. In fact, it broadened –

"I knew you'd say that. Loyalty. It's a quality I admire in people. It's a shame though, I hear that Adrian Renard is going to be at the show, and that he plans to award college scholarships to artists whose paintings he likes."

Fletcher had not known this. "I – how you'd know this?"

Mrs. Takahashi said, with a dismissive air, "I know certain people. I keep in touch. Anyway, is this an opportunity that you're willing to miss?"

Well…Fletcher couldn't say no.

Everybody had left the Suite then –

Where to, Fletcher didn't know. He wasn't listening to Janice when she explained.

He really only had one thought in his head, as he sat alone on the couch -

About Chyna Parks, and how he was going to break the bad news to her.

* * *

><p>The end to this chapter was probably predictable. The rest of this story...hopefully not so much? Idk.<p>

The next chapter should be up by this weekend. The chapter after that...by this week. After that, I'm not sure. Because like I've said, I haven't written a thing in a while. LOL.

I'm sorry. =(

-Go10


	8. I Need Your Help

Chapter 8

A/N: There's going to be one more quick update after this. As for after that, I don't know... =(

"Olive, you can't keep me locked out of my room all night. I'm eventually going to have to sleep!"

Olive's voice, muffled on the other side of the door, but still easily understood, "That couch in the living room is actually very comfortable. You should try it!"

Chyna groaned. "This isn't fair! I was the one who brought you on this trip! My parents were the ones who booked this place. Not yours! You have no – right – to – lock - me - out!" She rapped her fists at the door sharply with each word for emphasis.

Olive must've been right next to the door now, because her voice rang nice and clear, "Actually, it was your agent and manager who booked you this trip. Not your dad. Sheesh, your dad would be too cheap to pay for a motel 6, let alone a place _this_ nice!"

Chyna couldn't argue. Olive had her there. But still …

"Olive, you don't want to do this. Remember who my dad is? He's a _cop_. When he comes back, from – wherever he is - and he sees that his precious daughter was kicked out of her room – what do you think he's going to do?" She challenged.

"Absolutely nothing!" Was Olive's prompt response.

"Really Olive? Really?"

There was no answer from Olive's side of the door.

Just then, Chyna heard the Suite door creak open, along with loud, clanging footsteps, and laughter.

Chyna laughed triumphantly. "Haha! Well, what do you know. My parents just got back. I guess we're about to find out." She declared.

"O000ooo0oohh, I'm so _scared_!" Olive mocked.

Chyna glared at the door. "You just wait and see, Olive. Wait and see!"

Chyna felt confident that her dad was going to take care of things, until she heard, "Roxanne – you know when you play dartshhh, the dart ish shupporsed to hit the dart board … right?"

Chyna's mom sounded annoyed. "Darryl – how d' you expect me to do that, when all three dartboards – were ssspinning … and ssspinning … "

"You're right," Darryl admitted. "They were shhpinning. But I counted shixxx … not three!"

"Hehehe, you're ssseeing double! Oh look! A couch!"

Roxanne dove for the couch, but completely missed it. Chyna winced as she felt the resounding thud on the floor.

Her dad laughed. "Sshilly! The couch is right over here!" He walked right over to where he thought the couch was, but then he ended up tripping right over his wife.

He fell hard on the floor, but hardly reacted, except to say, "I thought the coush would've been a lot more comfortable."

"That's me you're lying down on! Geroff me!"

"Hold still, couchy."

Just then, Cameron walked in, munching on a bag of chocolate snacks.

Chyna asked Cameron, concerned about her parents, "Just how much did they have to drink?"

Cameron laughed. Some of the chocolate bits dribbled off his mouth. "Nothing! It's 15 dollars for a shot of liquor around here! I told the bartender just to keep giving them shots of cola and tell them that it's coke and rum. It gave me more money to buy more important things, like these snacks!" He said, as he munched happily on his chocolate.

Chyna stepped closer and whispered, "So they're … completely sober?"

"Sober as a priest on Easter Sunday! But don't tell them yet. I want to get some of this on tape!"

"But Olive has me locked out of my room. I need Dad to help me get her out!"

Cameron looked very confident and self - assured. "That's it? You don't need _Dad_ for that. Watch how a pro handles these things."

He strode confidently to the door, and knocked firmly on the door twice. "Olive, I want you to come out of the door right this instant!" He warned.

"_**No**_!"

"Oh well. I tried," Cameron said cheerily. He walked back to pick up the bag of chocolate bits he put down.

"Yes, Cameron, you're a real pro." Chyna deadpanned.

Chyna stared at the door, which was closed and definitely going to stay closed. She was so frustrated. She wished that she could kick the door down … or something.

Her phone rang.

She looked at the ID –

It was Fletcher. She picked it up.

"Hey, Chyna!"

"Hey Fletcher…" Chyna returned, a little uncertainly. His voice was oddly cheery.

"How's it going with Olive?" He asked.

"Not good. She still has me locked out of my room – "

"That's great!" Fletcher exclaimed. He hadn't listened at all.

"Can you meet downstairs, in the lobby?" He asked.

Chyna spied her brother drawing doodle marks on the faces of her sleeping parents, who were sprawled on the floor. "Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do."

* * *

><p>There Fletcher was. Chyna spotted him in front of the concession stand, which was pretty much smack dab right in the thick of the lobby. As she made her way through, people all around her were coming and going – some towing luggage and ready to check in, and others dressed up and ready to head out.<p>

A group of boys and girls – the oldest probably wasn't more than 5 years older than she was, and the youngest maybe a couple years older – were dressed in sleek, dark jackets and party dresses. Chyna could feel their energy come in waves at her as they walked by, in laughter and high spirits.

One of the boys spotted Fletcher as the group walked by. Very randomly, the boy gave Fletcher a head nod and put out a fist for Fletcher to dap. Fletcher dapped him, and then said something to the boy that Chyna was too out of earshot to hear. All the boys in the group coolly nodded their approval as they continued to make their way for the entrance, which Chyna had to smirk at.

About four years ago those same boys probably wouldn't have hesitated to stuff him in a locker, or shove his head up a tuba –

Fletcher had just turned his head at her direction when she approached the concession stand.

From the jump, Chyna could already feel that something was up. When Fletcher spotted her, she noticed how he fumbled the change in his hand as he handed it to the concession guy, and the roundness of his eyes as he locked sight with her.

"Chyna! Hey!" His voice was strong, and so cheery that it seemed fake.

"Hey…Fletcher," she returned, not knowing what else to say at first. Then, searching for something, anything to say, she said, "So … what was that about? With those boys?"

She gestured in the direction the group of teens had gone in.

Fletcher relaxed. Just a bit.

"Oh _that_? They just thought my sneakers were cool. That's all." Fletcher gestured to his sneakers. They were almost typical, regular Vans … except Chyna noticed dashes of Fletcher's trademark art on the canvas of the shoes – patterns of different colors that mixed just right and made the sneakers look 50 dollars more expensive.

She would buy those sneakers.

"Yea, they are," she agreed.

Fletcher smiled, and all too fast, she was caught up in his lopsided smile and clear, blue eyes. Not to mention that messy hair of his …

Chyna cleared her throat. "So why'd you call me down here?" She asked, in a much more demanding voice than she intended.

And just like that, Fletcher was back to looking all … jittery again.

"Ohh yea! I forgot I called you here – nothing really, I just wanted to hang and chill with my friend – nothing at all – by the way, how'd it go with Olive?"

"Not so well. Olive wouldn't let me in my room still. I've never seen Olive this mad with me before. It's starting to make me upset."

Fletcher stepped closer to her. He was so close, she could smell his breath – he smelled of orange juice and raspberry gum.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Upset how? On a scale from 1- 10, how would you rate it?" The way he had asked the question, it was as if his life depended on the answer.

"Um, I don't know …. 5? I mean before I would've said it was about a 9 but, after thinking about it, the whole thing was kinda, sorta my fault. If I'd been smarter about it…"

"What happened? And oh, before I forget, here's a stick of gum – Winterfresh – your favorite."

"Oh thanks, Fletcher! _Hey_! Are you trying to say my breath stinks?"

"Um, um, no – not at _all_! It's just that I always noticed you chewing gum before you sing in your school plays and local concerts. It seems to always calm you down, whether you're nervous, or you're in a _really bad mood_…"

Fletcher eyed her warily.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, good!" The instant relief in Fletcher showed.

"I'm touched, even … I didn't think you'd notice that kinda stuff."

"Oh, trust me. I notice everything about you."

Seconds stretched without Chyna saying anything. She heard, and registered, but her mind couldn't quite come up with a good response. Was it possible? Was there a part of him…that still liked her?

Her silence seemed to make Fletcher more antsy –

"Anyway!" He said. "I got – I bought like 4 packs of Winterfresh. So in case – you feel like you need one – feel free!"

He hastily crammed the packs of gum into the hands of a bewildered Chyna.

"So can you bring me up to date on the whole Angus – Olive thing?" He asked.

Finally, something to talk about without having to think. It was a nice change of pace…

"Ah. So she did tell you it was about Angus."

"Yea. But not much else."

"So let me start from the beginning…"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You ran into Angus the other day – "<p>

"Yep."

"He told you all about how he was going to leave Webster High by next week – "

"Uh-huh."

"You went a whole day without telling Olive – "

"Right again."

"She ran into him. Tonight. He broke her heart. And she's mad at you for not telling her about Angus right away."

"Pretty much sums it up," Chyna said sadly.

"Well, I can't say I blame her. I'd be mad at you too!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"Hey! I panicked, okay? You know how Olive gets when she gets mad. She gets all bug – eyed and kinda scary. And then when she gets really mad, she gets – "

"Sad." Fletcher finished for her.

"It just breaks my heart when she gets all depressed. It's just … so weird to see her like that."

Fletcher nodded in understanding, and to Chyna's surprise, slipped his hand in hers –

The warmth of his hands…it sent a tingle up her back. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, and a smile found itself on her face, despite everything. She locked gaze with Fletcher, who seemed to realize what he'd done. He withdrew his hand, and Chyna's heart dropped.

He must've meant the hand-holding as a platonic gesture, she reasoned. Nothing more to look into there. Nothing at all…

"You know, that right there, was a perfect Polaroid moment."

Chyna turned to the source of the voice – a handsome, twenty something year old in a red waiter uniform. He flashed them with a dazzling, mischievous smile from behind a quartet of red velvet ropes that sealed off dozens of umbrella tables crammed outside on the street.

She realized, with a startle, that they weren't at the Diamond anymore. Apparently, while they were talking, they had strayed far, far from the hotel area. Chyna opened her eyes and senses to a hubbub of human activity –

Downtown 10th Ave wasn't quite as glamorous as uptown, but it was definitely busy.

It didn't seem to matter where she turned. She spotted nothing but restaurants, bars and lounges everywhere. There was about twenty different restaurants crammed onto her block alone -

Across the street, dozens of tiny thrift stores with merchandise on tables spilled out onto the streets -

There was a park. If you could call it one. It was just a corner spot with stone pavement, a couple benches, and a few trees. A lone slide and swing set stood in the back where patches of grass and flowers grew. A whole bunch of twenty somethings sat where they could and chatted it up. Others were happy to stand as they mingled -

Across the street, she could see long lines of also twenty somethings. They entered clubs in groups of threes and fours as bouncers let them through. On the same block, people of different ages were forming a line for a food truck settled in the corner -

Chyna had to admit she was impressed. There were about a hundred different things going on here in this downtown intersection.

"Strayed a little far from home, I take it?" The waiter was still smirking.

"Something like that," Chyna answered, with a smile. "Fletcher and I, we were just talking, and then we found ourselves here…" She trailed off lamely.

"I see. Well, since you guys are here. Might as well stick around. There's something for everybody around here, especially for couples."

A shrill voice cut through the chattering in the restaurant backdrop. "Waiter! We need more water, please!"

The waiter cringed visibly at the super sharp voice. "And my night was going so quietly, too," He said. He looked to Chyna and Fletcher, "Well, have a great night, you two." He shot them a slick wink.

He was leaving, when Fletcher blurted, "She – I – we're not really going out – !"

But the waiter was already out of earshot.

Jeez, Chyna winced. No need to scream it out…

Fletcher appraised her. "You look upset, Chyna. Was it something that the waiter said?"

It had nothing to do with what the waiter said…nothing at all. Honestly, she felt embarrassed to broach the topic with Fletcher. What would he think? If he found out, after all this time …

She thought back to the dance back in Japan, 5 months ago, when Fletcher had accused her of being jealous. What would he think if he learned that nothing changed?

"How about we just get back." She said, wanting to avoid this conversation –

She turned and headed uptown, before Fletcher could say anything.

"Chyna – _oof_ – wait up!"

Fletcher had caught up to her fast. But she'd resolved to keep on walking, no matter what. For blocks they walked. Less restaurants, bars and clubs filled the streets, and more townhouses and condos popped up.

Eventually –

Chyna felt his hand grip his arm.

"Chyna, please."

"Listen, Fletcher – "

Chyna had spun back around, but Fletcher had kept walking. The two collided. She felt two impacts. The first was when her back hit the pavement. The second, when his forehead smacked hers –

The pain was momentary. But the next seconds, well – it felt like an eternity.

Chyna became aware of the smell of raspberry gum, the coolness of his breath, his weight on top of hers. Their noses were touching. She froze –

She didn't know why. Was she waiting for something?

All too soon, his weight had lifted off of her. She felt free to move. Gingerly, she got up.

"Chyna, are you ok?" Concern flooded into his voice.

She nodded numbly.

"Good. Now you can tell me what that was about?" He demanded. His voice hit a pre-pubescent pitch.

She looked into his bewildered eyes.

"Fletcher … "

Honestly, she didn't know where to start. It was all so complicated.

No.

She was lying to herself. It wasn't complicated at all.

It could all be summed up in one very simple idea, if she was being honest with herself…

Chyna Parks was still jealous of Janice Takahashi, and she didn't know how to explain that to Fletcher.

If only she had the power to take back that first day, on the boardwalk…

"Well? Are you going to say something?" Fletcher pressed, but not in a harsh manner. He leaned toward her, his eyes a little more focused than she remembered it being in a while.

"Fletcher … I don't know if you'll understand - "

Her voice was locking up.

A feeling of nerves shook her that rivaled even her worst pre – concert jitters …

But then Chyna was saved from the moment –

From behind them, a banging of trash cans against a dumpster, and a slamming of a door –

A lone figure was recovering underneath a long purple awning. He was slowly getting up, as if dazed. Chyna couldn't really make out his face because of the subtle lighting on this block – there were just the lantern lamps on the townhouses and a single lamppost that cast its light on the awning –

But his height, the lankiness of him, and the goofy "Oof!" when he tripped over a fallen trash bin –

"Chad? What in the world are you doing here?"

Chad Dylan Cooper fought to straighten himself from his near fall. Instant recognition registered on his features as he caught sight of Chyna.

"Chyna!" He waved excitedly at Chyna. Then he caught sight of Fletcher, "Hey, love of Chyna's life!"

Fletcher turned to Chyna, "What'd he just say?"

Chyna's smile was strained. "No idea! Knowing Chad, he probably said something about loving his life!"

"Cuz it just sounded like he said – "

"Anyway! Let's go see what Chad's doing here! This should be good!"

Chyna and Fletcher ran up to Chad together, and surprisingly – he ran to meet them halfway. The moment they were in talking distance, Chad was already rambling – about what, Chyna had no clue at first. "It's perfect – actually – " he panted, " - that you guys are here. I'm going to need your help."

He looked to Chyna. "You are going to be my client. You're my star singer that's going to open for the headliner. What you're wearing – it's good – it looks like you're ready to go out there and perform – "

He looked to Fletcher. "You. Uhh, you can be my brother – you can back me up on everything I say."

Fletcher made a face, and Chad noticed –

"Yea, I know." Chad said. "People might think I'm a little too good looking to be related to you. But let's just go with it!" He smiled.

Chyna stopped Chad before he could continue. "We're really surprised to see you, but uhh – you don't look as surprised to see us."

"Well, I know you're here because you're doing a show at Madison Square Garden. I feel so sorry, that you're opening for Nicki Starr, by the way!"

"Thanks…I think."

"Anyway, I'm here because I'm representing Condor Studios at the Nooby Entertainment Convention. You didn't know that?"

"Um…what?"

"Oh for crying out loud! How can you not know? It's only the biggest event in the world for tweens and families, well – next to the D23 Expo that Disney holds every year. I'm supposed to be one of the biggest draws at the NEC!"

"Sorry?" Chyna said. Given everything that happened today, Chyna found it really hard to care.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. See that lounge?" He gestured to the building with the long purple awning and the red carpet underneath it. For the first time, Chyna saw the gold, cursive lettering stitched on the front of the awning. It read _Chi's_.

"I need to get in there." There was a sense of desperation in Chad's voice. "But they're not letting me in there again. And they got a tip to watch out for a single guy in funny disguises. So it's going to be _really_ hard to get back in. Unless you guys do me this really huge favor and help me out."

"Pretty please? Pretty pretty please?" Chad was on his knees now.

"Just what's in there that you want so bad?" Fletcher asked.

Chad's self absorbed mega movie star exterior had completely fallen to the wayside. He looked at Fletcher with a face of such stark sadness that it shocked Chyna.

"My ex – girlfriend."


	9. Chi's

A/N: The recent string of super fast updates has to stop here. For a good reason. I still have the rest of the story to write. LOL. The reason why the latest updates have been so fast is because I've been uploading chapters that's been sitting in my hard drive for a little while. It was just a matter of proof reading and editing. Which still takes time – time I didn't have until this weekend – but certainly less time than it would take to write the chapters. But this chapter should give you a very good idea of where I'm going to take the rest of the story. I think.

Thank you for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me.

Oh and just a warning – this chapter and the next is going to take the focus a _little_ bit off of the Ant Farm characters. Actually, the next chapter is going to be a _lot_. But I promise that I'm doing everything for a reason and it should probably all make sense by the end of Always. Hopefully.

Chapter 9

Operation: Win Sonny Monroe Back had barely started when already, Chyna had thoughts of abandoning ship.

The bouncer was a whale of a man. His shoulders were like oversized bowling balls. His hands were like baseball mitts. He was hefty, almost like Santa Clause, except Santa Clause didn't look like he wanted to eat you for lunch.

The glare that the bouncer had fixed at Chyna, from the moment she walked in through the door, with Chad and Fletcher in tow, made her want to run away _fast_ and cry for her dad.

But all that changed the moment the guard said her name, or more accurately, the name of her evil doppelganger (which was how Joe had always described her anyway) -

"Kiara! What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, the game had changed. Chyna was thinking furiously about how she wanted to play this, when Fletcher had almost ruined the whole thing -

"Who's Kiara – _oof_!" Chyna elbowed Fletcher in the stomach.

Back off, Fletcher, Chyna tried to say with her eyes.

But Fletcher wasn't catching on fast enough. "Chyna, wha – "

Chad quickly shoved Fletcher behind him –

"Did he just call you Chyna?" The bouncer asked.

"My little brother," Chad flashed his 100 Watt smile. Chad's fake moustache twitched like a cat's whiskers, "He has – what do you call it?" He looked to Chyna for help.

"Tourette's?" Chyna suggested helpfully.

"Yea, that's it, Kiara! The poor boy, he's always blurting out _silly_ little things. Isn't that right, Fletcher?" Chad asked, with clenched teeth, as he shook Fletcher by the shoulders.

Fletcher seemed to be catching on –

"Oh yea, that's right! It's a condition I have to live with." Fletcher said mournfully.

Extreme confusion set on the bouncer's bulldog – ish face. The bouncer took a step back as he eyed the two boys, with wariness. "Kiara, you have really weird friends."

"Tell me something I don't know." Chyna said with a smile.

"Anyway," the big man came back to the topic at hand," what are you doing here, Kiara? Aren't you supposed to be back in LA?"

"Right. LA…because that's where I live …" Chyna trailed off.

"Joe isn't going to like this. He specifically booked you a flight for tonight so you wouldn't be around when the concert starts. And your mom! She's going to kill me!" Horror began to dawn on the bouncer's face.

Fletcher tried to help out, "Don't worry … uhh … big man. Kiara's mom doesn't know a thing. Yet." He said assuredly.

"Not yet," relief set in the man, but only for a moment. He seemed to realize something, "but she will!"

He whirled frantically to Chyna. He took hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Kiara, please, for the love of god, if you love your Uncle Rob, you're getting on the next plane out to LA. You can't stay. You want me to _live_, don't you?"

"P-p-p-please stop shaking me!" Her teeth rattled.

"Oh sorry, Kiara. I'm just nervous. Teresa wanted to hang me the last time I failed to get you home on time! If I didn't push Kevin in the way, I might not be _here_ right now! You need to get another plane ticket."

"I'm sorry, I can't – "

"No sorrys! You're going to march upstairs _now_, and beg Joe for another ticket. In fact, tell him _I_ _said_ that he has to be the one to personally take you to the airport. He _owes_ me."

"Joe Lucas is upstairs?"

"Yea. And the rest of the guys. And a few friends."

The way forward had just gotten easier now. It'd be a cinch to get Joe to play along, in case "Uncle Rob" makes any trouble.

"Ok," Chyna faked reluctance, "I'll go up and get Joe."

"Good." Suddenly Uncle Rob looked a million times happier.

The big man lifted his arm up to let them through.

As they passed through, Fletcher tried patting Rob on the shoulder. "Thanks, big man - "

"Don't call me that. Only my peoples can do that." Rob scowled.

* * *

><p>The lounge had a very serene effect to it. It was a dimly lit place with hanging, spiral paper light fixtures that extended almost the height of the room. Flowing, red drapes hung on black walls. People were seated on white, illuminated round tables hugged by plush banquettes and armchairs. A lone, polished wood bar stood in the side in front of purple waterfall glass. A black stage nestled in the back, with a microphone stand and a piano off to the side.<p>

Chyna spotted Joe "And Friends," fast enough. She shook her head as she caught Fletcher's eyes bug out at the sight of the people seated around Joe's table.

The people at Joe's table would've read like a Who's Who of people to know in the tween entertainment Industry. There was Joe - of course, his girlfriend Stella, who Chyna had met - and then starting from his left, were Joe's brothers Kevin and Nick Lucas, two girls who Chyna assumed were their girlfriends, the ever popular Justin Starr, his brother and bourgeoning mega star Nicki Starr, former So Random star Sonny Munroe, and the popular Shake It Up dancers Rocky Blue and Cee Cee Jones.

Most of the people on the table were just people Chyna knew from TV, magazines, and the internet. However, she did get the chance to meet Rocky and Cee Cee at dress rehearsals earlier tonight. She didn't get to talk to them much, but her first impression of the two girls were good.

They seemed like down to earth girls, and very approachable. Which was surprising considering the two girls were on TV all the time.

"Wow, look at all those celebri – "

"Yea, yea, we can leave the stargazing for some other time." Chad cut off Fletcher irritably. "We got business at hand here. Chyna, do you think you can distract everybody so I can talk to Sonny alone?"

Chyna looked at the table. That looked like a really tall order. "I dunno. I barely know any of the people on the table – "

"Please!" There was that desperation in Chad's voice again. "This is probably the only chance I'm going to get before Sonny makes the biggest mistake of her life. You have no idea how hard it's been to get to Sonny - that _Nicki_ dude clings to Sonny like glue." Chad said venomously.

"Chad isn't lying," Fletcher said as he eyed the table. "Look at those two!"

Chyna turned back to the table, to catch Nicki Starr with his arms draped around Sonny, using a single finger to play with her hair. Sonny in turn, was leaning in - her head rested against the billionaire hip hop artist's chest.

"That's just sickening!" Chad said with disgust.

Chyna thought different. She gazed at the display of affection between star and starlet. She formed a similar scene in her head, this time with her instead of Sonny and Fletcher instead of Nicki. "I dunno. I think it's sorta sweet."

"Chyna! Whose side are you on?" Chad whined.

"Oh c'mon Chad, all I was saying is that – "

All at once, several voices clamored, completely stopping Chyna's train of thought:

"Oh my god, is that Kiara?" A high, female voice exclaimed.

"No, it can't be!" Another voice – male – cried out.

More voices filtered in, muddling excitedly into the next.

"Oh, drats! That's my cue to hide. Sonny can't see me!" Chad dove behind a table.

One of the girls at the table – a small girl - spotted Chad. "Chad Dylan Coop - "

"Quiet! Quiet please!" Chad waved at the girl to shush desperately, while curled into a fetal position.

Chyna rolled her eyes. She turned to Fletcher, "You ready to wing this?"

Fletcher shrugged and smiled. "Like we always do, right?"

Chyna laughed.

They headed to the table together.

* * *

><p>Cee Cee Jones was the first to speak up when Chyna and Fletcher approached the table: "All right! Welcome to the party!" She exclaimed. She scooched over to make room for Chyna and Fletcher, bumping into a visibly annoyed Rocky Blue – who was suddenly wedged, with no breathing room, between Sonny Monroe and Cee Cee…<p>

Nick Lucas said, to Cee Cee: "Hold up, you know this girl?" He pointed to Chyna. There was a flustered hint to his tone, as if the very presence of Chyna ruffled the notoriously mellow star, "That explains so much."

"Explains what?" Cee Cee was genuinely curious.

Joe laughed. "It's nothing, Cee, and Nick, that girl is not who you think she is."

Kevin Lucas interjected, "Joe, what are you talking about, it's obviously Kiara. Duh." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm Chyna - " Chyna tried to introduce herself, hoping to cut through the slight tension at the table -

"She's going to be performing with us at the 25 Starrs Under 25 concert at MSG." Cee Cee cut in.

Chyna tried to smile politely at the red head, who seemed oblivious to the fact that she rudely interrupted someone.

"Thanks for that wonderful introduction." Chyna said to Cee Cee.

Cee Cee completely missed the sarcasm. "Thanks! It's not a problem." She beamed, pleased with herself. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"Wow, Joe. You really weren't kidding about Kiara having a look – alike out there." Nick marveled.

"Wait, so there's two Kiaras running around?" Kevin looked sick. "Where's the other one?"

Joe said, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Kevin. Kiara's on her way back to LA. I promise."

"Good," Kevin said. "The last time Kiara stow away-ed and we failed to get her back to her mom in time … well, let's just say I still have nightmares."

"Big Man shouldn't have pushed you in the way," Stella said, as if recalling a tragic memory.

"Let's not talk about it." Kevin sniffed.

Justin Starr spoke up, for the first time tonight, "Anyway, not to be the responsible adult mood killer here, but how old are you two?" He addressed Chyna and Fletcher.

"We're uhm, 18!" Fletcher said.

Cee Cee tsk-ed, "Lying about your age. Kids today have no morals."

Justin pointed at Rocky and Cee Cee, "I wouldn't be talking if I was the two of you. You guys shouldn't be in a 21 and over club either!"

"For the last time, it was her idea!" Rocky exclaimed. She gestured to all of Cee Cee.

Cee Cee gasped. "Not true! You were the one who wanted to see for yourself if Nicki really had a fian-!"

Rocky clapped a hand over her friend's mouth. "Don't listen to her. _Crazy_ talk!" She sang.

"Well, it's true." Sonny smiled widely, with a blush. She looked adoringly into Nicki's eyes. "Are there any other things you'd like to know?" Sonny said with exaggerated politeness, as she leaned towards Rocky.

"No. Thanks though." Rocky sank back in her seat, embarrassed.

"Say, how long have you two been going out?" Chyna took the opportunity to re-insert herself back into the conversation.

Nicki Starr said, "I don't think that's any of your bus – "

"It's okay," Sonny cut in. "Nick, they're just kids. And to answer your question – we've been going out for two and a half…two and a half years, now?" She looked to Nicki who nodded.

"Oh wow. So that must mean, that you two are getting pretty serious."

"Oh, very!" Sonny was now smiling so hard that Chyna wondered if it was humanly possible to make a smile any wider.

"So does that mean that a certain Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't come to mind anymore – OW!"

Chyna jammed her foot on Fletcher's.

Way to make it subtle Fletcher, Chyna thought with a gritted smile.

Sonny looked very troubled. "N-no, not at all," she said.

The wheels spun in Chyna's head. That wasn't a very convincing answer…

Nicki Starr looked like he had about enough with the questions at this point. "Justin, I think it's about time we call security. These kids shouldn't be at Chi's."

"Call security? Why?" Joe spoke up. "They're friends. Friends don't call security on each other."

"So would you like to be the one to escort them out, then?" Nicki leaned across the table.

"Are you really – ok fine, whatever. I will." Joe sounded fed up. He stood up. He looked apologetically to Chyna and Fletcher. "Sorry, guys."

The way Joe said it, Chyna knew that kicking her and Fletcher out was the last thing he wanted to do.

Cee Cee was munching on sushi now, "Yea, sowee 'at you habta 'eabe," she said to Chyna and Fletcher.

Rocky translated, "Cee Cee says we'll see you at dress rehearsals, Chyna!"

Nicki said to Rocky and Cee Cee, "Oh, you two aren't staying. You're leaving too."

Cee Cee gaped. "Wait, what? We didn't do anything. It's not like we were asking _personal_, invading questions like them!" Cee Cee gestured to Chyna and Fletcher. Chyna and Fletcher could only gape at the red head with incredulity.

Rocky snapped at Cee Cee to shush, and then looked imploringly at Justin: "Justin please, let us stay?"

Justin Starr looked deep in thought. "Sorry," he finally said. "I think Nick's right. You guys _are_ underage, after all."

"What? How can you say that? After _all_ we've been through?" Rocky gasped.

"Ah yes. The good ol' times when you out-ed me to my tween fan base and made me lose all my fans." Justin smiled.

"But. But – "

Sonny Monroe cut in, with a sympathetic look on her face –

"We'll make it up to you guys," she said. She was silent for a few seconds, "How about tomorrow night? All four of you are invited to The Cave." Sonny nodded her head at Chyna, Fletcher, Cee Cee and then Rocky. "And even better - you guys can bring anyone you want, as long as they won't cause any trouble."

Nicki looked aghast. "The Cave?"

"Well, why not? They're all friends of our friends, which makes them family." Sonny said with a bright smile.

"Family? I wouldn't go that far." Nicki said, distaste in his voice.

"What's The Cave?" Chyna asked.

"It's a great place." Stella said. "We'll fill you guys on it later."

"Ok guys, I think we better get going." Joe was escorting everyone out now –

"But that's not fair! The sushi just got heeeeere!" Cee Cee whined. She stretched her arms out for the food. All the while Joe was pulling her along. Her heels dragged the floor.

Rocky snapped, "Cee Cee, stop! You're making a scene!" Rocky smiled apologetically at anybody who was looking, and then dashed hurriedly out of sight.

On the way out, Chyna caught the eyes of a disappointed looking Chad, who sat on a table on the corner. He'd watched the whole scene.

Sorry Chad, she thought. I tried.

* * *

><p>Chad's disappointed face never left Chyna's mind the whole walk downstairs. Joe was taking her, along with Fletcher, Rocky and Cee Cee down an empty stairwell.<p>

Halfway through, Chyna stopped.

"Wait." Chyna whirled to face everyone. All eyed her curiously –

"What's the matter, Chyna?" Joe asked.

"We can't go yet, Joe." Chyna said.

Joe laughed. "Oh yes, we do. The Starrs are the owners of this building, and unfortunately, what they say goes."

"No, we can't." Chyna insisted. "It's Chad – "

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" Joe interrupted.

"Yea. He put us up to this – " Chyna was starting to come clean -

"Aha! So that explains the sneaky questions about Nicki and Sonny's personal lives." Rocky surmised.

"We're trying to get Sonny and Chad alone." Fletcher confessed.

"He really wants to talk to Sonny alone," Chyna added, "Apparently he hadn't had the chance to talk to her alone in a long time. A really long time. "

Joe scoffed. "How could he? Sonny and Nicki go everywhere together, and Sonny blocked all his numbers, his facebook, his Twitter – "

"Wow! What the heck did Chad do?" Fletcher exclaimed.

Joe laughed. "It's actually a pretty funny story – _oof_!"

Rocky hit Joe.

"-But it's not my story to tell." Joe finished.

"It doesn't matter what Chad did. If you guys saw the _look_ on his face tonight – I think he deserves at least _one _face to face talk with her." Chyna said.

"Well," Joe began. He seemed to be giving it a great deal of thought-

"I suppose one talk with Sonny wouldn't hurt. But how can we get them alone?" He asked.

Chyna smiled mischievously, "I think I got an idea. What do you guys think about this?"

The five of them huddled and brought their heads together.

* * *

><p>"Ok. So does everyone know what to do here?" Chyna called for everyone's attention.<p>

"It sounds simple enough." Rocky answered.

"And what do I have to do?" Chad asked.

Joe looked straight at Chad. "You just wait until the coast is clear. You'll know when."

"Right. I can do that." Chad smiled, looking self-assured –

But then his face turned sour as he upheld the dinner scenery.

"Sonny's laughing. With _Nicki_," he said the pop star mogul's name scornfully. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Just long enough until we can get you and Sonny alone." Chyna said.

"Ok. So what are we waiting for?"

The second portion of Operation: Win Sonny Back was underway.


	10. Chi's Part Deuce

Chapter 10

A/N: I didn't mean to stray from the Ant Farm characters this chapter… it was just how it turned out. I'm not going to make a habit of this. Promise.

What I can't promise is a quick update for Chapter 11. It's not even written, and I don't know when I'm going to start writing it.

Anyway. I hope you guys had a Merry Xmas. And a Happy New Year. Thanks much for the reviews. "Do it for the children!" That cracked me up. And that very last review gave me an ego boost. =)

Sonny Munroe was having a great time tonight. There was just that little issue earlier about a stalker earlier tonight – but that was taken care of way before she even realized there was a stalker issue.

Apparently, Nicki's bodyguards had caught some creepy guy, who was waiting by the lounge entrance for her the whole time. They'd dispose of him fast, before everyone had arrived for dinner.

Good riddance. She had enough crazy fans to last her a lifetime. Ever since she left So Random to venture out on her own, and made a singing career for herself – she'd been increasingly hounded by fans and paparazzi left and right. She honestly didn't know how Chad had handled it –

Chad.

He was like a pest. Even now, while she was enjoying a good time with her fiancé Nicki, she thought of him.

She'd been thinking more and more about Chad over the past month, since Nicki had popped the question – which was completely all of Chad's fault.

Chad had seriously stepped up his game in recent efforts to contact her. Somehow, he'd managed to grab a hold of her new cell numbers – _all_ her cell phones – and then her agents' cell phones, and even her mom's cell…

He even stooped so low as using her old Friends at So Random to get her to talk to him.

With perseverance and a lot of willpower, however, she'd managed to stay away from him. She managed to get away from everything that started the whole mess –

Hearing his voice, seeing his eyes, laughing at his goofy mannerisms –

She managed to get away from everything, but her own mind. Her mind was like a prison, and everywhere in that prison she was seeing images of Chad _here_ and Chad _there_ -

She wished her thoughts of Chad would go away.

Macy's voice prompted her to come back out of her thoughts –

"Sweetie, are you all right?"

Sonny was brought back to the scenery of Chi's.

She looked to her right, and found concerned looks on Macy and Stella –

"It's nothing, guys." She flashed them her toothy grin, which almost faltered.

"Good." Nicki smiled. "That lobster isn't going to eat itself, you know."

"Eew. That would be weird." Kevin pointed out.

The whole table laughed.

"Wait. What did I say?" Kevin was confused.

"It's nothing, Kev – " Nick was saying –

"Guys!" A girl's voice interrupted.

All heads turned to the voice. It was Rocky Blue, that talented young dancer that crashed the dinner earlier, along with her friend Cee Cee. In some ways, Rocky reminded Sonny of her –

She was smart, friendly, with lots of energy. _And_ ambitious.

"What is it?" Nick said, curious.

"The paparazzi found out that we're eating here. They're camping outside the building as we speak."

At once, Justin and Nicki Starr took to the windows –

"Oh wow, they're mobbing Joe big time right now." Justin noted.

"How would they even know? We planned this dinner secretly." Nicki whined, very annoyed.

"Someone told. I think we should cut this dinner short." Justin said to everybody. "The sooner we leave, the better it'd be…before the rest of the paparazzi come."

"I hate New York." Nicki moaned. "We don't have this kind of Paparazzi problem in LA."

"Well, that's that, I guess." Stella said, not sounding at all bothered.

Everybody at the table had put their utensils down, and made to get up –

"We'll take the other passageway," Justin said. "We'll get to our car faster."

"No can do," Cee Cee said, as she joined the group. Panting a little, she said, "I was just that way. Apparently the paparazzi are camping out there too."

"What?" Nicki cried out. "Wait – how do you even know about the secret passageway?"

"Well … how else do you think we were able to sneak in?" Cee Cee said, as if this was the stupidest question in the world.

"I never – " Nicki was tongue – tied. "You know what? I'm going to have a talk with Big Man. This has to be his fault. If we'd chosen _our_ security team tonight, like I'd wanted– "

"Hold up." Nick Lucas interjected. "Why assume this was Big Man's fault?"

Justin stepped in. Very calmly, he said, "Calm down, guys. Nicki, don't jump to conclusions. We don't have all of the facts. We'll just have a friendly chat with Big Man. See what we can do now that all the exits are blocked."

"That sounds like a good idea." Sonny agreed.

"Wait," Stella said. "Before we go, let me try and get Joe on the phone. See how he's holding up. He shouldn't be having this kind of problems with the press anymore." Concern for her boyfriend filled Stella's voice.

Stella fished for her phone in her bag, and kept on fishing –

Macy laughed. "What's wrong, Stels, can't find it?"

"Don't worry. It should be here …. Wait. It's not here."

Worry showed on Stella's face. "I need that phone! Tomorrow, I'm going to be _so_ busy, and I'm going to have a million people calling me on that phone."

"Don't worry, Stels. I'll help you look." Macy said helpfully.

"You mean, _we'll_ help you look." Cee Cee interjected. "We'll all help you look, right?" Cee Cee looked to everybody, but her eyes seemed to linger most on Sonny.

"Yea, sure," Sonny found herself saying.

"What? No. _You're_ leaving with us now. Once we get a hold of Big Man." Nicki said.

"Nick, this'll probably take a second." Sonny said.

"She's right," Nick Lucas chimed in. "If we all spread out to look for the phone, we should find it in no time – "

"Did I say _everybody_? I meant _just_ the girls." Cee Cee cut in, with a bright smile.

Nick looked confused. He opened his mouth, but Stella was already talking, "You know what? Cee Cee's right. I think we'll be ok."

Stella leaned in to whisper something to Nick, which Sonny overheard –

"I think it's best if you and Kevin were to keep Nicki and Justin company. Just in case things get too heated between them and Big Man … "

Nick looked like that was a sensible idea. "You're right…"

Nicki inserted himself back into the conversation: "Ok! It's settled! You girls go look for Stella's phone, while the rest of us are going to find a way out of here. You better find it asap…" He warned the girls.

"Or what?" Sonny challenged. "You'll just leave us?"

Nicki shot Sonny a look of surprise, like he wasn't expecting to be challenged in front of other people. "Forget I said anything." Nicki said, putting his hands up. He left with his brother, and Nick and Kevin.

Sonny was already starting to look for the phone, but was surprised when Stella suddenly rounded on Cee Cee and Rocky –

"Ok, girls. Fess up." Stella said in a warning tone. "What's up?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" Rocky said innocently.

"Oh, don't play that game with me. Macy and I have done that lots of times when we were your age."

Sonny felt like she was missing something –

"You took my phone somehow, didn't you? For some reason you wanted to split the girls and the guys up." Stella surmised.

Sonny was confused. Why would Cee Cee and Rocky want to do that? Sonny's question was answered, however, when Chyna arrived on the scene, holding Stella's phone, with Fletcher in tow, accompanied by a familiar, lanky figure with blond hair…

* * *

><p>For a very long time, Chad had imagined how this moment would go – when he'd first lay eyes on Sonny again, to see her heart shaped face, her trademark bangs, the cheery red lipstick that emphasized her toothy grin –<p>

But this moment had none of that. Instead, Sonny looked at him like she was seeing a ghost – in shock and disbelief.

"Sonny…please say something." He said.

Him speaking must've lit up something in Sonny –

There was that cock of her head, a glimmer in her eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Chad?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper. That _really_ was Chad Dylan Cooper – " A voice started squealing -

"Oh would you put a sock in it?" Sonny rounded on the voice. It was a little girl. The little girl's parents, behind her, glared at Sonny…

Sonny was red. "I'm sorry, sir, missus, I didn't mean to – "

"You celebrities have such anger management issues." The mother tutted. Her long nose sniffed with disapproval under a tightly wrapped bun of hair.

Sonny smiled apologetically, again, then diverted her attention to the little girl. She bent down to eye level, and said in the sweetest voice Chad had ever heard her use, "Sorry honey, but Chad Dylan Cooper is _not_ somebody you should be idolizing."

Ouch. That hit him where it hurt.

"Sonny, you don't mean that." He tried to put on a charming smile –

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? You still think you can charm your way out of things."

Before Chad could say anything, Sonny was already walking away –

"Um, not that way!" Chyna cried out, worried. She hooked Sonny by the arm, then steered Sonny towards a door –

Apparently Sonny was so mad, she didn't even realize she was being led –

Chad followed everybody through the door to a set of emergency staircases. It was complete privacy. Well, except for the fact that Chyna, Fletcher, and Sonny's gang of friends were right behind him, and hanging onto every word.

"Oh, good!" Sonny cried out. She whirled to face Chad, "Now I can _really_ let Chad have it!"

Chad cringed at the volume of Sonny's voice. Her voice carried up and down the stairwell. "Sonny, can you please tone it down, a smidge?"

Sonny, for the moment, said nothing, but she glared. Hard.

"Are you really still mad at me, after all this time?" He asked.

Sonny exhaled sharply. Her eyes seemed to wander a while, before it finally settled on him.

"You haven't called me. Not once." She said finally.

His heart felt like breaking at the sound of her voice.

"What do you mean – you've blocked me from all your cells, your mom's cells, your receptionist keeps saying you're not there – how do you expect me to reach you?"

"I mean _before_ you found out about my engagement, you egghead."

"I – you told me that you wanted space. So I honored your wish." He said honestly.

"For _two_ years, Chad?"

"I …. Yea."

"I said I wanted _space_, you ignoramus … I never said I wanted you completely out of my life."

"Not true. You did say it once." He pointed out.

"Because I was _mad_! That was a pretty stupid stunt you pulled. I thought I'd won that Tween Music Choice award legitimately – imagine my surprise the next morning when I'd learned that you fixed the results so that I'd win!"

"Hey." Chad defended himself. "You deserved that award over Taylor Swift. I don't know what the fans were thinking."

Chad's spirits lifted, when he thought he saw Sonny's mouth twitch –

"I just wanted to make up for that first Tween Choice nomination." He confessed. "That's all."

He'd demanded a recount then, and Mackenzie Falls had ended up beating out So Random.

"Chad," she said quietly, "You always go to these _extremes_. First, you drive me crazy putting yourself first every time - and then next, you drive me _crazy_ trying to make me happy. I know you had good intentions…but I needed – _need_ - to know that I have control of my life."

"Sonny…I was just trying to make up for my mistakes. If I went overboard, it's because more than anything in the world – I want you back in my life."

Sonny surprised him. She laughed – but it wasn't the kind of laugh that'd made his heart sing everyday. It was an ironic laugh, and it felt wrong to hear it come from Sonny –

"Chad, you've had plenty of chances to come back into my life. Two years worth of chances!" She held up two fingers for emphasis.

"That's not fair, Sonny. Would you have been ok with coming by to visit me, knowing you had to see my girlfriend – not that I had one or anything the last two years."

"Yes. I definitely would have. Because that's what people do when they want someone in their lives."

"It's a two way street, Sonny. You could've come to see me anytime."

"I did! I tried, Chad. Many times. But your bodyguards always turned us away! Why was that, Chad?"

"That's because I only wanted to see _you_, Sonny – not you…with some other d-dude with his arms wrapped around your shoulders. Even now, the thought of it makes me sick!" Chad gagged.

"Nicki's a good guy." A smile had crept on Sonny's face, "I think you would've liked him if you took the time to know him."

A ripple of no's, nuh-uhs and I don't think so's broke out from Stella, Macy, Cee Cee and Rocky.

Chad was losing hope –

"The day of the wedding is set. It's in 3 months." Sonny said, with a tone of finality to her voice. It had almost crushed his spirits. Almost.

But then a flicker of hope took hold of him.

3 months…

An idea burst inside of him that was so bright that Chad felt like he was the sun –

"3 months! 3 months, Sonny…that's more than enough time. We can get to know each other again. I can change your mind, if you'd let me – "

Sonny looked unconvinced. "Chad, it's too late."

"It's not too late, Sonny. You don't understand. We have 3 months – "

"You waited too long, Chad." Sonny insisted. "You could've sent me a call, a text - heck, even a postcard anytime … and yet you waited until you heard I was getting _married_, to become a part of my life again? I was waiting to hear from you…all this time."

"I – "

The door behind Chad burst open. Several, male voices rang down the stairwell -

"There you guys are - !"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We just talked to Big Man – "

"Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Chad grimaced. The guys' timing was all wrong. If he just had a few more minutes of quiet to talk with Sonny -

But it was too late. The whole stairwell erupted then. About ten people were talking at once. The guys were asking questions. The girls answered them. It'd only quieted down, when the distinct voice of Nicki Starr demanded,

"What is this _tool_ doing here?"

Chad's blood boiled. Just hearing him _talk_ – made his head hurt. He couldn't fathom what Sonny saw in the guy.

"Nick, calm down. Chad and I…we're just having a talk." Sonny explained.

"Yea, _Nick_. Do you mind?" Chad said, annoyed.

"Shut up." Starr said. He didn't waste any time advancing on Chad. He climbed down the steps and marched straight to Chad's face. "You shouldn't even be here. How'd you even…?" All at once, it seemed to dawn on Starr. "It was you!"

"What was me?" Chad scoffed, playing dumb.

"Shut up. That was clever. Using the press as a distraction. Nice strategy. But the fun stops here. Leave now. "

Starr was in his face now. Starr reeked of seafood in his breath.

Chad had no intention of budging.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I finish talking to Sonny."

"Oh yes, you are. This is _my_ building."

"So what. This is _my_ – yea, I got nothing." Chad finished lamely.

Chad continued, "But I do have the right to talk to my ex – girlfriend. So if you don't mind, we're in the middle of an important conversation here."

"Chad. I think you better go." Sonny said. She'd slipped in quietly, and was wedged ever so delicately between Chad and Starr now -

Chad took a step back to study Sonny. Was she being serious?

She was. She had a look on her face, which said, plainly, Quit pushing it!

Chad sighed. "Ok fine, Sonny. I'll go. But we're not _done_. You know that, right?"

Sonny was quiet.

"Sonny, please. Tomorrow. Come see me tomorrow. At the NEC. We'll talk then?"

"I don't think so, Chad."

Sonny, please don't do this to me…

"We have three more months, Sonny … can't you see that?"

"Three months of engagement plans." Starr smiled.

"I'm sorry. Was I talking to you?" Chad snapped at Nicki Starr irritably.

Chad wanted desperately to snap the smugness off of Starr's smirking face.

"You think you're all that because you got money, you can sing, and you can dance. But you probably can't even out-dance Dee Dee and Stony over there!" Chad exclaimed.

"Actually, it's Cee Cee and Rocky – " Cee Cee began.

"Cee Cee, not now." Rocky said, embarrassed.

"Ok!" Cee Cee smiled.

Starr's sharp jaw set. He leaned menacingly towards Chad, but Justin Starr was already in action. He hooked his brother's arm. "Calm down, bro."

Chyna spoke up then, "Um. Sorry….I know this is coming at a bad time, but I just got a text from my dad. He's pretty angry with me right now. So….yea…."

"Don't worry about your dad," Chad said, still staring down Nicki Starr. "I'll take care of him."

But Chad only heard the anxiety level rise higher in Chyna's voice, "Cameron's calling me. I think we better go now."

"Sounds like a great idea." Nicki Starr smirked. He shrugged off his older brother's grip.

Chad really didn't want to leave. He had more to say. Sonny and him…they had more to talk about. Didn't they? He looked to Sonny, who only sniffed and turned her head away -

Really, Sonny? Really? You can't even look me in the eye?

"Sonny, please. Will you see me tomorrow?"

"Just go….Chad."

Something snapped in Chad -

"Ok, fine. Have it _your_ way."

If that was the way she wanted it. Well, fine. What can he do about it?

He took one last, angry look at Sonny before he spun around and marched down the steps, past the girls, and finally, past Fletcher and Chyna. He didn't even look to see if the two were following –

Somewhere in between leaving the building, and dodging the press, and the walk back uptown, he fell apart.

* * *

><p>The whole trip back was a trying one for Chyna, to say the least. It wasn't even the sneaking around the press that she had trouble with. It was just the sheer effort of listening to Chad going on and on about Sonny.<p>

It'd all started when, somewhere on their walk back uptown, they'd ran into a Latino man in sunglasses and fake dreads, selling merchandise from his makeshift sunglasses stand. There were some watches, and a few necklaces to choose from, but what had gotten Chad were the sunglasses.

Chad had caught sight of one particular pair, and now the whole time uptown, he ranted nonstop of Sonny this and Sonny that –

"Sonny **loved** this pair!" He bawled. "It was her favorite kind! She wore it all the time to the beach, and I would take her – and it was just so funny to see her at the end of the day… She doesn't tan well for a Mexican American, see…so after we finished sunbathing she'd be all **red **except for her eyes!" Chad had laughed at the memory of it, mixed in with fits of tears.

That was how the majority of the walk had went…listening to stories about Sonny. Sonny this and that – honestly, it seemed endless…

It came to the point that Chyna had to tune Chad out, for the most part, until at one point, when Chad had looked her straight into her eyes –

He'd told her, "Learn from my mistakes, Chyna. You can still fix things."

Chad was very vague and nonspecific, but he didn't need to elaborate. She knew full well what he was talking about, and if she was being honest with herself,

it was advice she had a hard time stomaching. She couldn't imagine her and Fletcher's relationship getting sour to the point where she couldn't be a part of his life. It didn't matter how jealous she'd gotten of Janice. She was better than Chad.

Or was she?

Chad was in the middle of recanting another story of Sonny, when mid-sentence, he stopped. He was no longer interested in continuing. His eyes darted wildly from left and right, and the next words he said spooked Chyna a little, "Is it me, or are we being followed?"

Chad whirled around as if to catch someone in the act. Chyna followed his line of sight –

"I don't think anyone's following us." She said. As she looked, she took in nothing suspicious…just the scenery of an increasingly thicker crowd of people on the streets, seeming to mind their own business.

"I think the guy turned the corner." Chad said.

Chad sounded sure of it.

"Why so paranoid all of a sudden?" Fletcher asked.

"I'm not being paranoid." Chad said, annoyed. "It's just that when you spend half your life followed everywhere by fans, you develop a sixth sense about things."

They continued on walking. One more block down, Fletcher had to stop –

Curiously, Chyna walked up to Fletcher. She was about to ask what it was that he was looking at, but she didn't need to say a word –

Across the street was a single, mid sized building, a mix of brick and drywall, with tall, framed windows. She could see even from a distance, different kinds of art showcased under bright lights. There was art on canvases, art hanging on the wall, clay sculptures – the list went on. It read on top, in painted lettering "5th Ave Gallery."

"It's kinda like a replica of Bay View Gallery." Chyna smiled.

"Yea..." Fletcher agreed. His voice sounded distant, as if his mind had wandered off –

"Remember when we had to break into Bay View Gallery?" Chyna reminisced.

"Yea. And Zanko still made off with my painting." Fletcher smiled.

Chyna slapped him in the arm. "That was all your fault, dummy! If you remember." She smiled.

Fletcher and Chyna had broken into an art gallery back in San Francisco years ago to retrieve one of his paintings. They made out with Fletcher's painting, but then Fletcher had the bright idea to replace the stolen painting with a "duplicate" he'd made.

It never crossed his mind that a duplicate made by the original artist was just another original.

Fletcher laughed. "Good times."

"Agreed. I'd do it again just for the fun of it, though." Chyna said.

She really meant it. Heck, it was fun just to reminisce about it. Those were simpler times, even thought it was only 4 years ago…

"Chyna, I need to tell you something." Fletcher blurted suddenly.

The way Fletcher had blurted at her, it was like he'd been meaning to tell her all day. She knew the feeling, with Olive –

"What is it, Fletcher?"

Chyna was interested in what Fletcher had to say. She felt like what he needed to tell her was important…

But then Fletcher became distracted. He was looking over her shoulder now –

Chad picked up on the change in Fletcher.

"What, what? Do you see something?" Chad cried out. He spun wildly around. A look of confusion lined Chad's face.

"Nothing. Again." Chad said, perplexed. Chad sounded disappointed, as if he wanted a crazy stalker fan to distract him from his Sonny troubles. "Did you see someone, Fletcher?"

Fletcher shook his head, but Chyna had the feeling that Fletcher was lying. Fletcher looked like he had a million things going on in his head at once.

Chyna chose to leave it alone, for now.

"How about we just keep going." Chad suggested, uneasy. "Maybe it's just my paranoia rubbing off on you guys."

The three of them kept walking then.

Chad resumed telling them Sonny stories. "Look at the scarf on that lady's neck! I bought Sonny a scarf just like that…"


End file.
